Digital Love
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: Love is in the air but so is my boredom. Thus, this was born. It is a collection of Digimon character pairings and you will choose who gets paired with who.
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear fans,

This is Erik. I am working on a major story right now and it may take some time to make them. So, I decided to make a collection of stories that revolve around character pairings.

I will take any pairing that you want me to write, human and human, human and digimon and even digimon and digmon. Remember, the pairings must be characters from 'Digimon'. Also, the pairings don't have to be just hero pairings… villain pairings and hero-villain pairings are accepted.

And if any of you have 'special' kind of pairings, then feel free to ask. I'll make them, because I like writing outside the norm.

Just remember, I don't make yaoi or yuri fanficts. Not because I don't like those kind of ficts, but I just can't seem to make them no matter how hard I try. If you still want these two characters to be paired, just state which one you want gender bend and I'll work on that.

That's all for now. But don't worry, I left you a sample for you to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Redemption:

In a classroom at Shibuya Elementary, sits a tanned brown haired boy wearing a light brown cap with a pair of square goggles over it, a yellow T-shirt with a 'D' in the middle, a red jacket over the T-shirt, dark brown bermuda, light brown gloves and red and orange sneakers.

The boy, Takuya Kanbara, the Legendary Warrior of Flame was waiting for the school bell to ring thus starting another boring day of school. He stared outside, think about a certain blond haired girl with green eyes. The person he was thinking about was Zoe Orimoto, the Legendary Warrior of Wind. Zoe had to move overseas again because her parents had been offered a high pay job in Italy, thus causing her to leave Japan.

Takuya let out a sigh of boredom just as the school bell rang. "Finally, I thought I was going to die of boredom before school starts" the brunet said as students start filling the classroom.

A moment later, a man with short light brown hair enters the room and puts the books he was carrying on the desk in front of the class. "Alright class, before class begins, I would like to introduce a new student" the teacher said signaling the person outside to come in.

The door slide open and standing in the hallway was a long haired blond girl with beautiful azure eyes wearing a white dress that reached her knees. She hesitantly enters the classroom, looking very nervous.

Everyone in the classroom stared at her in awe. The boys were talking about how pretty she was or what the girl like to do or something along the lines, while the girls were wondering if the girl liked to hang out with them or if she lived nearby or other thing that were on their minds.

The blond looked down and blushed from all the attention she was getting. Takuya eyed the new girl while tilting his head. He felt like he had seen her before, but he was not sure where.

"H-Hello, my name is Lucy Cross. I have just moved here recently" the blond, Lucy said, still looking down. The teacher wrote her name on the blackboard as she said this.

When he finished writing, he turns towards the class and said "Okay, Lucy. You can sit… there, next to the boy with the goggles".

Takuya raised his hand to point out who the teacher was referring to. The moment Lucy saw the goggle boy's face, her eyes widen. The brunet stared at her with a strange look on his face, wondering what was wrong. The blond notices the look and looked down in embarrassment.

Lucy walks to the desk next to Takuya and was trying hard to not look at him, for some reason. Class went on like normal with the occasional worried glances the goggle boy was receiving from the blond next to him. He was ignoring them but it was hard when everyone in class was gossiping about what the glances meant.

Eventually the recess bell rang, much to Takuya's relief, and everyone left the classroom. The brunet went to the cafeteria and after getting his food, sat with his friends, who were also Legendary Warriors. Sitting across the Warrior of Flame was the twins Koji Minamoto and Koichi Kimura, The Legendary Warriors of Light and Darkness. Next to the duo was JP Shibayama, The Legendary Warrior of Thunder.

"Guys, you won't believe what happened at class earlier today" Takuya said.

"What happened?" Koichi asks.

"My class had a new student… In fact there she is now. Hey! Over here!" the goggle boy called out, waving to the blond.

Lucy turned to source of the voice and was shocked to see the Warriors. She hesitantly walk to the table and sat down next to Takuya.

"So this is the new girl you were about to tell us?" Koji asks.

"Yep! Her name's Lucy Cross" the brunet informed.

The blond girl nodded her head and looked down.

"Wow, she's a shy one" JP pointed out.

"Ignore him, Lucy. That's JP, our group's magician; the two in front of me is Koji and Koichi, their twins, and we have two more friends, Tommy, who is in a different school because he's younger and Zoe, who moved overseas" Takuya introduced.

"I-It's great to meet all of you…" Lucy trailed off, sounding worried.

The other three looked at her strangely, causing her to blush. After the introductions, the group was eating while talking about how their day so far went. As they were doing this, Lucy continued to glance warily at the Warriors.

Suddenly, the blond got up and left the table. "What was that all about?" JP asks watching Lucy leave the cafeteria. The twins shrugged while Takuya got up from the table.

"See ya guys" the goggle boy said before walking away from the table. The remaining members of the group stare at the retreating form of their friend.

"Hey guy… Did anyone else felt like they've seen that girl before?" Koichi asks. The other two thought about that for a moment before nodding their heads.

"Now that you said that, yeah I do but where?" JP said with his hand on his chin.

The bell rang and everyone head back to class. Like before, Takuya and Lucy were sitting next to each other with the blond still glancing warily to the brunet.

The final bell rang and everyone was leaving the classroom but Takuya had to stay to write a letter about why he should not sleep in class. After writing the letter, the goggle boy was walking through the hallway heading to the exit. But on his way, he suddenly heard someone playing a piano. He thought it must have been a teacher, but decided to check it out anyway.

When the brunet reached the music room door, he noticed that it was slightly open. Takuya peered through the opening, so he would not disturb the person playing. When he looked inside, he was surprise to see a familiar long haired blond playing the piano. The song she was playing was amazing and without knowing it, the goggle boy opened the door and entered.

Lucy was shocked when she heard someone said "That was beautiful", when she finished playing the piano. She quickly turns around and was now facing Takuya. The blond did not say anything but instead grabs her bag, which was leaning on the stool and walked past the boy.

"Hey wait!" he called out trying to catch up to her but when he reached the door, she was gone. "Man, she's really shy about opening up to people" Takuya said before leaving the school.

On his way back home, the brunet was walking through a park. Takuya then heard a meow coming from one of the trees. He walked towards the source of the meowing and was shocked to see who else was there.

Under the tree that had a cat stuck in it was Lucy, staring at the feline with worry. Takuya was about to say something to her when suddenly a bright light came, blinding him for a while. He shielded his eyes and took a step back.

When the light disappeared, Lucy had eight wings on her back and two more on her head. Takuya stared with widen eyes and his mouth open. The blond flew up to the tree before taking the cat into her arms.

The goggle boy snapped out of his stunned state and walked towards the angel as she slowly descended.

"W-What are you?" Takuya gasps after Lucy put the feline on the ground.

The blond turned around and was stunned to see the Warrior of Flame. "Takuya! It's not what it looks like!" she blurted out, backing away from the brunet.

"Not what it looks like?! You have wings! What is going on here?!" Takuya shouted, causing Lucy to cringe as she wrapped herself with her wings. The goggle boy noticed this and looked down, saying "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout".

"It's okay Takuya, I deserved to be yelled at because of what I did" the blond said, still hiding in her wings.

"What you did? What do you mean?" Takuya blinked.

"You don't recognize me because I don't have my markings on me but… My real name is Lucemon" the angel said looking away in shame.

"Lucemon? But you're a girl! The digimon me and my friends fought was a boy!" Takuya pointed out.

"I don't know how but something happened before I hatched from my digiegg. When I look at my surrounding after hatching, I wasn't in the Village of Beginning but here in Shibuya. I was adopted when a couple found me in an alley and they enrolled me to the nearest school to their home, your school. I didn't ask for any of this, but it was the best thing that had happened to me. When I saw you and the other Warriors, I was scared that you would Fractal Code De-digitize me and send me back. That's why I didn't tell you this before" Lucemon explained with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt a gloved hand cupped her face. "Don't worry, I won't send you back. I can see that you've changed since the last time we met" Takuya said, smiling at the angel.

Lucemon hugged the brunet with tears streaming down her face. "Thank you Warrior of Flame! Thank you very much!" she cried as she looked up to Takuya.

Brown eyes met with azure ones and they slowly started moving closer to each other. Their lips touched and began kissing each other passionately. They hug tightly as Lucemon's wings wrapped around them, not wanting to let this moment go away.

The lovers broke away, taking a breath of air while staring into each other's eyes. "It's getting late, we should go home before our families notice we're late" Lucemon said pulling her wings back.

"Yeah we should. Come on…" Takuya said reached out for the angel's hand.

Lucemon smiled and walked with the brunet out of the park while hiding her wings.


	3. Chapter 3

Misunderstanding and romance:

Sitting in a West Shinjuku park was a brown haired boy with crimson eyes and lightly tanned skin wearing a pair of yellow goggles, a blue hooded sweatshirt, beige shorts and yellow wristbands. The boy seemed depress for some reason.

The brunet lean back on the bench he was sitting on and looked into the sky. He saw birds and clouds pass by without a care in the world. Suddenly, the image of a yellow fox appeared. The boy shook the image out of his head and leaned forward.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her?" the brunet, Takato, asks no one in particular. The person the goggle boy was referring to was a fox digimon named Renamon that was partnered to Rika Nonaka or 'The Digital Ice Queen'. Takato was developing feelings for the fox, but there was one thing stopping him from going up to the digimon and telling her his feelings and that was his conscious.

"I can't have feeling for her, it's not natural! But digimons are like any other living creature, so it should be okay if I… No, no, no, no. I shouldn't think like that! B-But… Argh I'm so confused!" the goggle boy groaned with his head in his hands.

Suddenly a familiar voice said "Is there something wrong Takato?".

The brunet jumped when he heard the voice and turned towards its source, which was the thing that was always on his mind, Renamon. "It's nothing Renamon" Takato said nervously.

The fox digimon eyed the goggle boy very suspiciously and said "Really?".

"Y-Yeah, it is" the brunet stuttered. "Hey, why are you here?" he asks, trying to change the subject.

"Rika and I bumped into Henry and Terriermon. We decided to come here and hang out with you and Guilmon" Renamon explained with her usual serious expression.

"Oh, well Guilmon's in his shed eating bread" Takato said as he looks back at the sky.

"There really is something wrong, isn't it Takato?".

"Well… Yeah, there is Renamon" the goggle boy said as he gets off the bench. "There's something I always wanted to tell you…" he began. "Renamon, ever since we first met, I've been having weird feelings for you".

"Weird feeling? What do you mean Takato?" Renamon asks tilting her head.

"What I mean is that…" Takato said, taking a deep breathe. "I love you Renamon!" he blurted out.

Renamon eyes widen and her mouth opened slightly, shocked from the confession. "You… What…?" was all the fox could say.

"I love you Renamon. I was awestruck when I saw you in my dream when I first became a tamer and when I met you in person, that when I began having feelings for you. I tried to push away these feelings but they keep coming back to the point I just can't denied it anymore" Takato said.

"Takato, I don't know what to say…" Renamon gasps.

"You think I'm a freak don't you? What was I thinking? A human can't love a digimon" Takato said with tears in his eyes. Suddenly the goggle boy turned around and ran from Renamon.

"Takato, wait!" the fox called out, but the brunet did not listen and left.

"Renamon!" said a voice that the digital fox knew quite well. Renamon turned to the source and coming towards her was a girl with red hair that was tied into a ponytail wearing a white T-shirt that had a complete heart in the center and blue sleeves, a pair of jeans and red wristbands.

A companying the red head was a blue haired boy wearing an orange vest and blue pants. On the boy's head was a cream colored bunny with green marking and a horn on its head. There was a red dinosaur with black marking and a triangle with three smaller triangles on his chest, which was white in color.

"We saw Takato ran off. What happened?" the blue haired boy asks when they got to the fox.

"Takato, told me he loved me" Renamon said. The group stared at her with a stunned expression on their faces.

"What?!" they exclaimed.

"Yes. But Takato ran away, because he thought I was disgusted by what he said" the fox explained.

"Well were you?" Terriermon asks on top of Henry's head.

"No, I wasn't. Just stunned by the confession" Renamon said.

"Then, let's go find Gogglehead and tell him that" Rika said. The digital fox nodded her head in agreement. The group went off to the direction they saw Takato went to.

Meanwhile, the brunet in question was running aimlessly through the streets of West Shinjuku partially blinded by the tears in his eyes. Takato did not hear his D-Power ring, nor did he notice the fog that was appearing in front of him. He continued running and tripped when he was inside the digital field.

Takato tried to get back on his feet but fell back on his bottom because he had injured his knee from the fall. "Can this day get worse?" the brunet asks to no one in particular.

"Oh, it can" said a voice. Takato turned towards the source and standing before him was a large man with two large tattered wing. The brunet did not need his digivice to know who this creature was.

"A Devimon" Takato gasps as he crawls away from the demon.

"That's right, tamer. How foolish of you to stumble into a digital field without a digimon to protect you" Devimon said, grinning evilly.

"I'm not afraid of you Devimon! I've faced worst things!" the brunet said bravely but secretly he wished that Guilmon or the other tamers would arrive.

"Feeling brave huh? Let's see how long that last? Touch of Darkness!" the demon yelled as he trussed his hand towards Takato. Suddenly, a scream so loud it could be heard if you are standing close enough the digital field came.

Rika, Henry and their digimons had just arrived at the fog with Guilmon. The tamers D-Powers was beeping a moment ago, signaling that a digimon was about to bio-emerge. Rika and Henry took out their sunglasses as they enter the digital field but what they saw inside shocked them.

Devimon was standing in the middle of the field and in front of him was Takato, but the brunet was on his knees while holding his right shoulder that dripping with blood. The goggles on his head were cracked and the left side of his face was covered with blood. His cloths were tattered and partially soaked with blood.

"I must say tamer, you're quite the resistant one. Most digimons that I have killed won't even make it through half the things I put you through" Devimon mused.

"Thanks for the compliment" Takato joked before cringing from the pain of his injuries.

"You're welcome, but now it's time to finish you" the demon said, pulling back his claw. Suddenly a barrage of light shards struck Devimon, throwing him off balance.

"Takato!" the group exclaimed as they approach the brunet. The goggle boy only saw the group through the corner of his eyes before passing out.

"Finish this guy Renamon. Digi-modify: Power Activate!" Rika said as she slashes a card into her D-Power.

Renamon could feel her strength increasing as she jumps into the air and assumed a fetal position. "Diamond Storm!" she yelled as she formed a star and shards of light form around her. The shard flew towards Devimon and deleted him instantly.

Rika, Henry, Terriermon and Guilmon surround Takato as the fox digimon landed. "Guys, Takato won't make it if we don't take him to a hospital right now" Henry informed after check for the brunet's pulse.

"I will take him to the hospital" Renamon said as she walked up to the group.

"Right. We'll tell Takato's parents about what happened".

Renamon nodded her head and picked up Takato before disappearing into thin air.

Takato was brought to West Shinjuku Hospital and was unconscious for several days. In the hospital room the brunet was brought to, Renamon was leaning against one of the walls. The fox had been visiting Takato ever since she brought him there to save him.

Renamon was about to go to sleep, when she heard a groan coming from the bed. The fox pushes herself off the wall and walks up to the brunet.

Takato slowly opens his eyes and observes his surroundings. "Where am I?" the goggle boy asks no one in particular.

"You're in a hospital Takato" Renamon said as she stood next to the injured boy.

"The hospital? How did I get here? And what happened to Devimon?".

"I brought you here and don't worry about Devimon, I defeated him".

"You brought me here? Why? I thought you wouldn't want to come near me after I told you how I really felt about you" Takato said looking away for the digital fox.

"Takato, what you said at the park did shock me but I wasn't disgusted that you said those things. In fact Takato, I had taken an interest in you but never really let it out".

"Really?" the brunet asks looking at Renamon with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yes Takato, and I would like to try and make this relationship work between us".

"So would I, Renamon" Takato said as he slowly get up from the bed and hugs the digital fox.

The pair was too busy enjoying the start of their new relationship that they did not notice a group of people entering the room.

"Takato, you're awake!" cried a female voice.

The couple separated slightly from their embrace and turns their gaze towards the door. Standing there were Takato's parents and the other tamers with their digimons.

"H-Hey guys" the brunet said nervously, unsure of what everyone would think of him hugging Renamon.

"So you two finally kiss and make up?" Terriermon mused.

"W-What?" Takato blurted out.

"It's okay Takato, they already know" Renamon said.

"Yeah and don't worry Gogglehead, we're okay with it" Rika said grinning.

"Oh… Well if you guys are okay with it, then…" the goggle boy trailed off as he kisses Renamon on the muzzle.

When the couple broke from the kiss, Takato said "Looks like something good came out all of this".


	4. Chapter 4

The brokenhearted:

In the Digital World, we see a teenage boy with wild brown hair wearing a blue headband on his head, a blue T-shirt with an orange star on each sleeve and black short. Alongside the boy was an orange lizard, who was staring at the teenager with a worried look.

Whereas the brunet had an angered look as he stormed aimlessly through the forest the duo were in. "I can't believe Sora. After all we've been through together, she dumps me and go out with Matt!" the boy, Tai, said through gritted teeth.

The lizard, Agumon, wanted to say something to calm the fuming brunet but he did not know what to say that would help. Thus, he just simply followed Tai through the Digital World while listening to his partner's rant.

"What does she see in him that I don't have?!" the brunet yelled as he kicks a nearby rock. Agumon became more worried about his partner, since he had never seen Tai become this angry towards their own friends.

Unbeknownst to the duo, there was someone hiding in the trees, watching them with red eyes. The stalker moved to another tree to get closer to its victims.

"Tai, it's getting dark. I think we should go back now" Agumon said, after being quite through the entire journey.

"It is?" Tai blinked, before looking at the sky. The sun had just set and stars now filled the sky. "Huh, you're right. Come on, let's go back" he said, turning towards the direction they came from. Just as they were about to start walking, something caught the brunet's attention. He turns towards the source, which was a nearby tree, and stares at it.

"Tai what's wrong?" Agumon asks having noticed that his partner was not following him.

"I thought I saw something…" Tai mumble. "Hey, Agumon, why don't you just go on without me? I'll catch up with you later" he said, turning towards Agumon.

The orange lizard was hesitant about leaving the brunet, but eventually he nodded his head and left.

Tai stared at the retreating form of his friend and waited until he could no longer see Agumon through the vegetation before turning his attention back to the tree.

'Now, what was that thing?' he thought as he walks up to the strange tree. The brunet stopped right under the tree and looks up into the canopy, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Looking for me?" said a female voice behind him.

Tai quickly turned around and was now facing a woman with long grey hair, very pale skin and black tattered bat wings, wearing a skin tight leather leotard that had a white skull on her breast and a weird black creature on her shoulder.

'LadyDevimon! Now, I'm starting to regret telling Agumon to leave me here alone' the brunet thought as he slowly backs away from the demon.

"You don't look so happy to see me" LadyDevimon grinned as she walks towards Tai.

"Well why would I? You did try to kill us twice" the former leader said, trying to fake confidents. "What are you doing here? Trying to finish the job?".

"At first, that was what I was planning on doing, and then I noticed you were angry about something so I decided to follow you. I intentionally made some noise to attract your attention and waited for that lizard so we can talk in peace".

"Well you're wasting your time, because that's none of your business!" Tai yelled at the digital demon while looking for any escape routes.

"Sounds serious to me. Did angel and your sister got in trouble?" LadyDevimon mocked as she cupped the brunet's face with her right hand and looks into his eyes.

"You want to know why I was angry?! Fine! Sora dumped me for Matt, okay!" Tai yelled, slapping the hand away from him.

"That's all?" LadyDevimon said before laughing at the brunet. "You're all steamed up because the red head chose blondie over you!".

"It's not funny okay!" Tai yelled, getting angrier from having his problem made fun of.

"Yes it is! You humans are so pitiful!" LadyDevimon said, still laughing.

"At least you digimons don't have to worry about this kind of stuff!" the brunet yelled, looking like he was about to lose it.

Suddenly, LadyDevimon expression change from a sinister grin to a depressed frown, as she looks down. "That's not true…" she mumbled very softly.

"Huh?" Tai blinked, confused by this sudden change.

"I was in love with this digimon. He was a good mon. He never judged others for what they looked like or if they were a data, vaccine or virus type digimon. He treated all he met as equals" she said with tears in her eyes.

"What happened to him?" the brunet asks, interested about this digimon.

"When I was BlackGatomon, he and I encountered a very powerful digimon. He jumped in front of an attack that was meant for me and got deleted. I digivolved into my current form and destroyed that digimon" LadyDevimon explained, tears streaming down her face and falling into the ground.

"Oh god, I'm sorry LadyDevimon. I didn't know" Tai said as he puts his hand on the shoulder that did not have the weird creature.

"I've been hurting digimons to try to ignore this pain I'm feeling inside me but it just keeps coming back".

Suddenly, LadyDevimon found herself with Tai's arms wrapped around her. She was shocked at first but eventually returned the hug and cried into the brunet's shoulder.

"Hey, it's going to be alright" the former leader said as he rubs LadyDevimon's back soothingly.

"W-Why, do y-you care about m-me? After a-all I said earlier" LadyDevimon asks after she calmed down.

"Because you needed someone and I can't just leave you. I'm not that kind of person" Tai said as he pulls back.

There was silence as the two stare into each other's eyes. They slowly move closer until their lips meet in a passionate kiss. The kiss deepened and soon the lovers had their hands all over each other. But a moment later, Tai broke the kiss, much to LadyDevimon's disappointment.

"Wait, let's take this somewhere more private" the brunet said grinning lustfully.

Smirking, LadyDevimon flew up with Tai in her arms and went to the nearest cave. When they land outside the opening, they instantly went back to their kiss as they made their way inside the cave.

Moans of pleasure escape LadyDevimon's mouth as Tai kiss and nibble the side of her neck. She pulls the brunet's shirt off, stopping the moment for a second before he went back to kissing her on the lips.

Tai unzips LadyDevimon leather suit and throws onto ground. He messages her right breast as he sucks on the other, causing another round of moans from the digital demon. The lovers got down onto the floor with LadyDevimon on the bottom.

"Do it" she said to Tai. The brunet unzips his shorts and pulls it down, showing his manhood. LadyDevimon spread her legs as he sits in front of her womanhood. In one swift movement, Tai shoved himself into her, causing her to moan with lust.

The brunet slowly pulls and pushes his manhood into LadyDevimon while kissing her on the lips. He speed increased with every push until he could not hold it anymore.

"Oh god, I'm coming!" Tai moaned.

"Do it inside me! I want it your cum inside me!" LadyDevimon moaned as she wraps her legs around the brunet.

Tai continues for a bit more before finally releasing his load into LadyDevimon. The lovers were breathing heavily as the brunet pulls himself out her and lay beside her.

LadyDevimon put her head onto Tai's chest and whispered "That was amazing… Please don't leave me".

The brunet kissed her forehead and said "Don't worry, I won't ever leave you". With that, the lovers cuddled up to each other and fell asleep with a smile on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

To love thy dragon:

In an Odaiba apartment, a boy with spiky mahogany hair wearing a pair of white aviator goggles, a blue jacket with red and orange flames at the bottom over a black T-shirt and yellow khakis was sitting on a couch watching TV with a soda in his right hand.

Suddenly, the boy felt a tug on his jacket and looked down to see a small blue dragon with pink eyes and a white abdomen. "What's up DemiVeemon?" the mahogany haired boy, Davis asks the little dragon.

"Davis, I have something to ask you" DemiVeemon said with a very cute look in her eyes as she sits on the boy's lap.

"Sure Vee, ask away" Davis shrugged as he takes a sip of his soda.

"Davis, do you like me?" she asks, looking at her partner expectantly.

"Of course I do, Vee" the goggle boy said with a grin.

"Not like that kind of like Davis, but the 'like' like" DemiVeemon explained.

Davis puts his can of soda onto the coffee table in front of him before leaning back on the couch and thinking back about his relationship with the blue dragon.

He remembered when it all happened. At that time, Davis and Veemon, who digivolved from DemiVeemon, were patrolling the Digital World to make sure everything was still in order. But as they in the middle of their patrol, they encountered a powerful digimon that deleted Veemon.

Davis was devastated by this but he became relieved when a blue digiegg that had a yellow 'V' on it appeared in front of him. He brought the egg back to the Real World to be take care for. The goggle boy spend days taking care of the egg and when it finally hatched, surprisingly a female Veemon emerged instead of a male one.

Even though it was strange having a female Veemon at first, but Davis learn to get used to it. In fact, if one were to asks the boy what he thought of this he would tell you that he really like having Veemon as a 'she' instead of a 'he'.

And although there were female digimons like Angewomon and Lilymon that people say are beautiful to Davis, Flamedramon was sexier than any of those digimons.

His feelings for his dragon partner grew even more when he learned that his old crush, Kari Kamiya and his ex-rival; Takeru 'TK' Takaishi had officially started dating. At first he denied those feelings, thinking that they were caused by his grief of losing the supposed girl of his dreams but the more he thought about it, the stronger the feelings he was having.

It even grew to the point, he was going to tell DemiVeemon how he really felt but he did not, fearing that he might destroy his relationship with the little dragon.

Davis, who was now back at his house at the present time, gets off his couch and picks up DemiVeemon. "Davis where are we going?" the little dragon asks, blushing from being so close to her partner.

"That's a surprise, DemiVeemon" Davis simply said, causing the In-Training digimon to pout cutely. The goggle boy giggled at his partner's antics as he enters his bedroom. When inside the room, he puts DemiVeemon on his bed before turning on his computer and sits down on the chair.

The blue dragon stares at Davis curiously, wondering what he has planned up in his head. A moment later, he gets off his chair and picks up DemiVeemon along with his D-3 and D-Terminal before walking back to the computer and says "Digi-port Open!"

A bright light engulfs the duo and sucks them into the computer. Soon they found themselves in a forest at the dead of night. "Hey Veemon, can you digivolve to Flamedramon for me?" asks Davis now wearing a white and blue jacket that also had red and orange flames at the bottom over a black tank top, cream colored pants, yellow sports gloves and his signature white goggles on his head. Ever since the battle against MaloMyotismon, Davis' clothes when he was in the Digital World had changed for an unknown reason.

Veemon stare at the goggle boy, confused, but she nodded her head and digivolved anyway. After digivolving into Flamedramon, she follows Davis deeper into the forest. "Davis, it's dangerous to wonder around in the Digital World at night" she warned.

"I know, but don't worry we're not going to be here long" Davis reassured. Soon, they were finally out of the forest and standing in front of the duo was a cave.

"Davis this cave…" Flamedramon trailed off as they enter the cave and arrived at a chamber that had a hole in the middle of the floor. "This is where you released me from the Digiegg of Courage".

"Yep, this is where I met you, my partner and best friend. But the thing is Flamedramon, I want us to be a little bit more than that" said Davis as he walks up to the female dragon.

"Davis…" Flamedramon gasps as the boy she had feelings for stands right in front of her. "Do you really…?" she trailed off, still too shocked for words.

"At first I tried to push it away thinking it was just me trying get over being sad that Kari chose TK over me but after a while I begin to release that I truly do love you".

"Davis, please tell me that this is real and not some kind of sick joke".

Davis stood on his toes, since Flamedramon was slightly taller than him, and kisses the dragon passionately on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her neck. The blue dragon was shocked at first but returned the kiss. After a while they break away from the kiss, the goggle boy looked into her eyes and said "Do you think it's real now?".

Flamedramon said nothing as she went back to kissing her partner and lover while holding him in a tight embraced. Their kiss deepens and they found their tongues in each other's mouths with moans of pleasure filling the air. They paused their tongue battle, as Flamesdramon pulls Davis shirt and jacket off him with such force that it tears a little, and throw it to ground next to them.

Just as the clothes hit the floor, the lovers went back to their intense kiss with Davis pressing Flamedramon against the wall as he unzips his pants. The moment his pants and underpants drop to the floor, the goggle boy's manhood was long and hard.

"Davis, I've been dreaming of this ever since I came back from the digiegg" Flamedramon said as she spreads her legs open.

"I've been dream about this too Flamedramon" Davis said before he shoved his manhood into his digital lover, releasing moans of pleasure from her mouth.

The goggle boy started moving his member in and out of her slowly but his pace gradually increases with every push. Moans from both of them were all one could hear in the cave as caught in the heat of their ecstasy.

"Flamedramon, I can't hold it anymore!" Davis moaned, about to reach his climax.

"Come inside me Davis! I want every last bit of it!" Flamedramon moaned, clutching tightly to her lover.

"I'm coming!" the goggle boy moaned, releasing his load inside the dragon.

"Davis!" she moaned lustfully arching her back.

They stood as they were, exhausted and smelling like sex while holding each other in their arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Not the usual double date:

The sun was shining brightly in the sky over the city Odaiba. In the city there was a middle school called Odaiba Elementary, which is attendant by the second generation Digidestind. Students were now heading to the school's cafeteria as the lunch bell had just ringed. Among the mess of students was a boy with brown spiky hair wearing a blue T-shirt, brown shorts and a pair of white aviator goggles with blue tinted lenses on his head.

After the boy had gotten his food, he saw a hand wave him over to a table and he heads there. When he got to the table, he sits down between a brunet girl wearing a pink and white sleeveless T-shirt, a pair of pink detachable sleeves that reach up to her elbows and yellow shorts, and an indigo color haired boy wearing a grey shirt with matching pants.

"Hey guys, sorry I was a bit late. I had to wrestle with my locker just to fit my books inside it" the brunet boy said, smiling apologetically to everyone at the table.

"Don't worry about it Davis, you weren't that late" said the dark haired boy beside him.

"Ken's right. Anyway, are we still up for that date after school?" the brunet girl asks.

"Of course we are, Kari!" Davis said excitingly.

"I still can't believe that after rejecting you for I don't know how long, Kari is now your girlfriend Davis. Everyone was so shocked when they heard it; they thought the world was about end" joked a boy with blond hair wearing a Gilligan hat, a yellow and green shirt and green shorts.

"Very funny TJ" the brunet said, glaring at the blond across the table.

"But I still seriously want to know Kari, why did you decided to be Davis' girlfriend a few months ago?" asks a lavender haired girl with big glasses wearing a maroon T-shirt over a blue long sleeved turtle neck, red buries and grey shorts.

"Like I told you last time Yolie, I found something that interests me" Kari said vaguely.

"Give up Yolie; you'll never know the reason why these two are dating" said a short boy with brown hair wearing a grey T-shirt and orange pants.

"Listen to Cody, I've been trying to pry information out of Davis ever since I knew they were dating and got nothing" Ken informed his girlfriend.

Crossing her arms and giving a huff, Yolie wordlessly signals her defeat for the time being. The day continued in a slow boring pace until the final bell rang and all the students get to go home. As the four members of the second generation were going to the school yard to meet their partners, they saw Davis and Kari walking side-by-side with their partners but what caught their attention was that Davis' partner DemiVeemon was sitting on Kari's head instead of his and Kari's partner Gatomon was in his arms instead of hers.

"Why are Davis carrying Gatomon and Kari has DemiVeemon on her head?" TK asks no one in particular.

"I don't know but something is up with those two. I think we should follow them!" Yolie declared and runs off before anyone could say anything.

"There she goes again" Ken sighed, being used to the lavender haired girl's antics. "Come on guys, let's go after her and make sure she does get herself hurt" he said before chasing after his girlfriend.

The two remaining members simply nodded their heads and followed the former Digimon Emperor. As they leave the school gates, they bumped into the older generation.

"Hey guys, you going somewhere?" asks a brunet boy with a weird hairdo wearing a high school uniform, which was a green jacket and green pants.

"Yeah we're following Davis and Kari as they go for their date. You guys want to come?" Yolie explained to the older boy.

"Yolie, you know it's not nice to follow people when their going on their dates" scolded a red head girl wearing a girl's high school uniform, which was a green jacket and matching skirt.

"But I just want to know where they go during their dates!" the lavender haired girl whined.

"Have you ever notice that they never tell you where go or what they do during their dates?" asks absentmindedly a girl with pink hair and also wearing a high school uniform.

"And they never kiss, whether it was to say goodbye or to greet each other they never kiss" noted a blond boy wearing a boy's high school uniform like the brunet.

"That is weird, maybe we should follow them just this once to know what their up to" the brunet from earlier said and got a majority of nods from everyone in the group. They head off and quickly found the couple and their digimons as they were walking through the park.

"There's those two, but I wonder where they're going?" Yolie asks no one in particular as they followed the couple to an empty part of the park and saw Davis takes out a laptop from his backpack.

The brunet boy puts the laptop on a stump and starts typing something on it. A moment later, he stands up and takes out his D-3 and so did Kari. The couple points their digivices to the laptop and called out "Digi-Port open!". A bright light came and engulf them before they got sucked into the computer.

"They're going to the Digital World for their date?" TK said as the group got out of the bushes that they were hiding in and walk up to the laptop.

"Hey Izzy, do you know where they are right now?" the older blond, Matt, asks a red haired boy wearing a high school uniform.

"It says here they went to an empty grass field near Primary Village" Izzy said after a moment of typing on the laptop.

"Then let's go! Digi-Port open!" Yolie called out while pointing her D-3 at the computer and got sucked in. Everyone followed her example and pointed their digivices to the laptop too.

After they all got sucked in, they appeared in front of a TV set that was surrounded by trees. "Follow me guys, the grass field is nearby" Izzy said, pointing to the general direction of where the couple their following went.

The Digidestind and their digimons walk for a while through the thick jungle before arriving at the grass field and they were shocked at what they saw. Davis was kissing someone but it was not Kari, instead it was a tall female angel with long blonde hair wearing a mask covering half her face and a white skin tight suit. They were lying on the floor with the angel under the brunet and they were holding each other in a tight hug.

A cough broke the lovers from their kiss and turns their heads to the source, which were their friends. "Hey guys…" Davis trailed off as he gets off the angel and helps her up.

"I can't believe you Davis! You're cheating on Kari with Angewomon!" the older brunet yelled angrily, balling his fists.

"T-Tai wait, let me explain! I'm not cheating on Kari!" the goggle boy stuttered while raising his hand in front of him.

"Oh really? Then what were you doing?" TK asks, eyeing his former rival suspiciously.

"It's really, really complicated" the brunet explained vaguely.

Suddenly everyone heard someone laughing with joy coming from the forest and a blue four legged dragon wearing black and yellow armor with a lightning shaped horn on his head and three black spikes that were also lightning shaped on the back came out from in between the trees with Kari holding tightly to his neck.

"That was an incredible run through the woods Raidramon" the brunet girl said after they had stopped and bends down to kiss the dragon on the lips.

"Uh, Kari?" Davis said nervously, since the others also saw the kiss.

They broke their kiss and Kari turns to the goggle boy before asking "What is it Davis?". It was then did she notice her brother and their friends standing nearby. "What are they doing here?!" the brunet exclaimed in shock as she sat up straight.

"So this is why you guys never tell us what you were doing during your dates" Matt mused.

"Yeah" Davis and Kari said in unison while laughing nervously.

"When did you two started loving each other's digimons?" the red head girl, Sora, asks curiously.

"For me, it was when Davis first used the Digiegg of Friendship to turn Veemon into Raidramon. I told him that I like him when we were alone at the computer lab a few after that day" Kari said, smiling at the dragon as she gently pets his head.

"And I admitted to Kari that I secretly like her too but didn't told her because I was afraid I would ruin our growing friendship" Raidramon added.

"While for me, it happened when we first met Willis back in Colorado. As Angemon and Angewomon were coming to help us and I instantly fell in love with her when I saw her in that form" Davis explained as he wraps his arm around the angel's waist.

"He told me that he loves me when we came back from America and I told I love him since very early in our adventure but I didn't tell him because he had a crush on Kari" Angewomon said with a sad smile.

"We actually didn't know that the other person was in love with our own digimon, so we spent many months dating without the other's knowledge" Kari said.

"So in the beginning, you guys don't even know that your partners were dating the other's human partner?" Izzy asks, completely baffle by the information.

"Nope, we only knew when we bumped into each other during one of our dates that happened to be on the same day and place" Davis explained while rubbing the back of his head.

"We were shocked at first, but then we notice that we don't have to sneak out on our dates anymore since me and Davis could pretend to be a couple and go on pretend dates with each other" Kari said to them.

"This is more shocking and confusing than when you fake admit that you two were dating" TK said.

"We knew you'd say something like that. So are you guys okay with us dating a digimon?" Davis asks them with an expectant look on his face.

"I guess there's no problem with you two dating a digimon, right guys?" Sora said to the group. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, which brought smiles to the couples' faces.

"Thanks guys, now if you could be so kind" Davis said gesturing to the forest next to the field.

"We understand Davis, we'll get going" Ken mused before the group left the area.

"Now let's get back to what we were doing just now" the brunet said as he wraps both his arms around Angewomon and kisses her on the lips.

"Come on Raidramon; let's leave these two to themselves, I remembered I saw a lake during our run through the forest" Kari said, directing the dragon to the lake and leaving the other couple to have some time alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know that most of you, my fans, like reading my human/digimon pairings but I did say that I would do human/human and digimon/digimon pairings and as a man of my word, I present you this.**

The knight and the fighter:

In a large tall blue building, a young woman with long brunet hair that was tied into a ponytail wearing a blue and white uniform and pair of red pants was running down a hallway alongside an orange dinosaur with red training grips on his arms. The duo enters through a door into a room filled with computers and a large tube at the far end of the room.

"You're 'early' as usual Marcus" joked an older magenta haired woman wearing a matching uniform and a magenta skirt.

Marcus glared at the girl as she sits down at her desk. "Marcus, there was a gift dropped off at the front desk earlier that was asked to be sent to you" said a blue hair man wearing a dark blue uniform and a pair of shades. A blue turtle with a green and orange shell wearing a blue camouflage helmet comes through the door carrying a basket full of breads and pastries with a note on top that was sign to Marcus.

The fighter puts the basket onto her desk and quietly reads the note, being mindful to not let her partner or her co-workers read it over her shoulder. "I can't believe it!" she suddenly exclaimed, shocking everyone in the room.

"What is it Marcus?" asks a young blond man that was about the same age as the brunet wearing a blue and white men's uniform and blue pants.

"What time is it?" Marcus asks no one particular as she checks her watch. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" she panicked while running out the room in a hurry.

"What was that about?" the magenta haired girl asks the orange dinosaur but got a shrug as a reply.

"Yoshi, Thomas, I want you two to go and find out where Marcus is going!" ordered Commander Sampson.

"Yes, sir!" they said in unison before running out of the room and towards the building's parking garage with Agumon following closely behind. Yoshi gets into her usual seat in the squad car, which was the driver's seat and Thomas sat at the passenger's seat while the dinosaur digimon jumps into the back seat. The young woman starts the engine and slams down on the gas. The group flies out of the parking garage and reaches Marcus' house in no time flat, to which they saw said brunet comes out with her hair down wearing a red strapless dress that reached her knees with a jean jacket over it, a matching purse and orange flats.

"Whoa, Marcus actually looks nice in that dress" Thomas gasps as they watch their teammate wave goodbye to her parents and younger sister before flagging down a taxi. The group followed the taxi until they arrived in a city known as West Shinjuku.

Marcus' taxi then stopped outside a park and after she paid the driver, the brunet walks deeper in the park. Yoshi parked the squad car and they quickly followed their teammate until they saw her sits down by a park bench.

The group waited in the bushes in case any suspicious happens when suddenly a knight in white and red armor falls from the sky and lands in the middle of the park. The knight stands up on his feet as his red cape gets lightly blown back by the wind.

"Isn't that Gallantmon?" Agumon asks no one in particular as they watch the Royal Knight kneels down in front of Marcus.

"What's this? Trying to show off on our date?" the fighter mused as she lightly punched the knight's shoulder.

"Well you always liked how Ryo always showed off during his dates. I thought I'll give it a try just for you" Gallantmon said in a dual voice, which shocked the DATS members. The Royal Knight was then surrounded by a red light before it died down to reveal a young man with unruly brown hair wearing a crimson hooded jacket over a grey T-shirt, black pants and a pair of yellow goggles around his neck, and a red dinosaur with black markings and a white abdomen.

"Where did that guy and the Guilmon come from?" Yoshi gasps as they watch the brunet take Marcus' hand and started walking towards the exit while Guilmon head to another direction. The group followed the duo out of the park and into a funfair where they spend hours on rides and games. Soon the couple leaves the fair and head to a burger restaurant to go something to eat.

The members of DATS sit at a table near the duo and listen to their conversation. "I had an amazing time at the funfair Takato. We should go out more often" Marcus said after they had ordered for their meals.

"Thanks Marcus. Oh and I'm sorry again for disturbing you when you were at work today. It's just that my boss, Yamaki, let me have the day off and I wanted to see you again. I hope your boss isn't angry about this" Takato said while giving an apologetic smile.

"It's fine, Takato" the fighter reassured, putting her hand onto his. "So how have the Tamers been since I last saw them?" she asks in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Great as ever, Rika and Henry are dating now".

"No way! Those two couldn't even talk about something without yelling at each other!" Marcus said, sounding truly shocked.

"I know, right? But then one day at Hypnos, he just went up to her and asks her out, just like that" Takato said as he snaps his fingers to emphasize his point.

"Well I should congratulate them on their new relationship when I meet them again. So, uh… How Jeri? Is she still, you know?".

"No, she's better now. And you wouldn't believe who was the one that helped her".

"Try me, who was it?" Marcus smirked with confidence.

"Beelzemon".

"Get out, he helped Jeri with her depression?".

"We were all shocked too, but he explained that he wanted to make amends for killing Leomon by helping Jeri" Takato shrugged his shoulders just as the couples drinks arrived.

"I'm glad that he helped her. From what I heard from you and the others through the emails I got when I was stuck in the Digital World, it sounded pretty bad".

"Uh huh, since then they've been quite close, a little too close according to Kazu".

"If you could believe whatever comes out of the visor wearing clown's mouth" Marcus laughed at their friend's expense.

"Enough about Tamers, so how was working at DATS? I heard they got shut down at one point" Takato said with his hand on his chin, trying to remember the details.

"They did, but now it's up and running".

"That's great to hear. I also heard you were leading your own team, how was it?".

"Hard at first, you make it look so easy to be a leader" Marcus groaned as their burgers arrived at their table.

"Well I sucked at being a leader during the start of my adventures too. Back then, Rika kept following me so that Renamon could delete and download Guilmon".

"Wow, she was a real cold hearted bitch back then" the fighter mused before taking a bite of her burger.

"But she became a part of my team eventually" Takato said as he takes a bite of his burger. The couple continues with their conversation, jumping from one topic to the next. Later, they leave the restaurant with the pursuers still following closely behind them and head back to the park.

When they arrived, Takato and Marcus gave each other a kiss goodbye and parted ways. The fighter did not get very far before getting cornered by her teammates.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" the brunet asks them.

"Commander wanted to know where you were off to in such a hurry, so he told us to follow you" Thomas explained.

"What didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?" Yoshi asks.

"That's because Takato isn't my boyfriend! He's just a very close friend!" Marcus yelled, while blushing in embarrassment.

"You can't denied it Marcus, we heard everything; from the first word you said to him when he arrived to the kiss you guys had before you left" Lalamon said, floating beside her partner.

"Look, boss is getting redder than my training grips. Wait till everyone back at DATS hears this!" Agumon laughed at his partner's misery.

"Tell anyone at DATS about me and Takato and I will beat the life out of all of you!" Marcus yelled as she chased her teammates.

"Now you've done it Agumon, you've just released Marcus' full fury on all of us!" Gaomon exclaimed, running so fast a smoke trail was left in his wake.

"Boss, I didn't really mean it about the whole 'tell everyone at DATS' thing! Please forgive me!" Agumon exclaimed as he barely dodges his partner's punches.

"Stay still, so I can destroy all of you!" Marcus yelled as a DNA charge forms around her fists.


	8. Chapter 8

**To all of those that would be reading this. I ,Erik, wish to apologies at advance for any tears I may have caused upon you but since I generally write anguist stories that is just how I roll.**

The Broken Toy:

Sitting in an apartment at the Japanese city of Odaiba, a teenage mahogany hair boy wearing a red polo with white collars and a blue line running across the middle and a pair of blue shorts with two yellow lines running down the sides was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest and crying his eyes out.

The reason for the brunet's misery happened not too long ago when he decided to go asks the girl of his dreams out on a date.

(Earlier)

The young boy was walking down the streets of Odaiba with a small blue dragon with yellow markings under his eyes and 'V' on his head and a white abdomen, sitting on his shoulder. Both of them had a smile on their faces, more so for the brunet since he was going to his childhood friend and crush's house to ask her to go on a date with him.

The duo turned the last corner and soon enters the park where the young boy had gone to since he was little and ran along the route to his objective of the day. The brunet walks down the stone walkways and was about to walk pass a small café by the lake there but he suddenly heard a laugh that he was all too familiar with.

The boy walks up to a bush and pushes some of the leaves aside to see what was happening at the other end. When he finally managed to see the café through the bush, he could see a brunet girl wearing a pink dress that reached her knees and blond boy wearing a cream colored Gilligan hat, a yellow V-neck with a green shirt over it and a pair of blue pants.

"It's Kari and TK, what are they doing together?" the brunet boy asks no one in particular as he focuses his ears to hear the conversation between the two.

"TK, I love spending time with you out here in the park" Kari said with a bright smile on her face.

"And I love spending time with you too Kari, but are you sure Davis is alright with us hanging out together?" TK asks with concern in his voice. Contrary to what most people even the other members of the Digidestind think, TK and Davis are actually good friends with each other but they tend to get overboard when it comes to competitions and indirectly; Kari's attention since she was always with the blond over the goggled leader.

"I'm sure he won't mind" the brunet girl absentmindedly waved off, not noticing that Davis had a pained look on his face.

"Kari… Why do you keep doing this to him?" the blond sighed in frustration, accidentally attracting both brunet's attention to him.

"What do you mean TK?" Kari blinked in confusion.

"Don't play dumb Kari, I'm talking about all the games you've been playing on Davis" TK glared at the girl across from him. "Why do you always talk behind his back with Yolie and keep using me for these jealousy games you put him through?" he said with a slight growl in his voice.

'W-What, Kari's been making me jealous of TK?' Davis gasps mentally as his heart slowly begins to crack.

"Because it's fun watching him makes a fool of himself" Kari mused. "And besides, why do you care so much about Davis? Didn't you two hate each other?" she asks the slightly fuming blond.

Hearing those words come out of Kari's mouth shattered Davis' world and his heart. Without taking a second glance at the arguing duo, the brunet runs back home with tears in his eyes and a very depressed Veemon sitting on his shoulder.

(Present day)

Now the once happy brunet and leader of the Digidestind was sitting on his bed, crying his eyes out from feeling betrayed by the one he loved. "Why, Kari? I love you, I truly, truly do but why did you do this to me?" Davis sobbed into his knees while Veemon sat outside his bedroom door.

The reason the blue dragon was out there instead of helping his partner cope with his rejection was because said partner slammed the door on his face and locked it before he could get inside.

'Oh Davis, if only I knew how to help you' Veemon sighed mentally as he stood watchfully over the bedroom door.

Meanwhile back inside the room, Davis was still crying out his misery but suddenly he clenched his fists very tightly. "Fine, if Kari doesn't want me then I'm leaving this place!" he cried as he furiously wipe away the tears and turns on his computer. The brunet grabs his D-3 and D-Terminal from his bedside table just as the computer finishes its booting and he types down the co-ordinates.

After the co-ordinates have been entered, Davis points his D-3 at the computer monitor and calls out "Digi-Port Open!". In a flash of bright light, the brunet was sucked into the computer and reappeared at where he set the Digi-Port to send him. "This would do perfectly fine" he said to himself as he takes out his D-Terminal to send an email.

Back in the real world, Kari and still fuming TK were walking back to the brunet's apartment to drop her off. "TK, why are you so angry about this? I thought you like me?" Kari spoke up, trying to break the awkward silence between them.

"I do Kari, but only as a friend or sister. Kari, why can't you see that Davis clearly likes you?" TK sighed, getting tired with the argument.

"There's no way that Davis really likes me, TK" the brunet stated non-chantingly, almost like she was trying to convince herself. A sudden beeping noise brought the duo out of their argument and Kari takes out her D-Terminal. "It's an email from Davis" she said as she opens the email to read the message.

In the email, it reads:

'Goodbye, Kari.

-Davis'

'Goodbye? Why would Davis say goodbye?' Kari asks in her head before her eyes widen from what it meant. "TK, we have to get to Davis' apartment now!" she exclaimed as she runs as fast as she could.

"What going on, Kari?! What did Davis' email said?!" TK called out while running beside his old friend.

The brunet said nothing but in her head, she was praying that what she thought was wrong. 'Please tell me I'm overreacting' she chanted over and over again with every step she took.

While all of that was happening, Davis was standing on the edge of a cliff side that overlooked a beautiful forest. This was the place that the brunet wanted to bring the girl of his dreams to when they went on their first date. He took one last look of the scenery in front of him, admiring the view before him. He then took some deep breathes to prepare himself for what he needed to do.

"Davis, wait!" called out a voice behind him. Davis looks over his shoulder to see Kari, TK, Veemon, Gatomon and Patamon coming towards him.

"Kari, you made it" the brunet boy said with a sad smile on his face.

"Davis don't do it, don't jump!" TK called out, worry for his friend's sake.

"Isn't this a beautiful view Kari? You know, I was planning on bring you to see this place when we went out on a date together" Davis said as he turns his head back to look at the scenery in front of him. "But I guess that's never going to happen, is it Kari?" he sighed solemnly before moving his foot over the edge.

"Davis!" Kari cried as she tries to stop the goggled brunet but was too late and watched him fall to his doom.

(2 weeks later)

Kari was sitting on a chair in Odaiba General, looking out the window with a depressed look on her face. Next to her was a very injured Davis that was covered in bandages and stitches.

When the brunet boy was committing his suicide, he had landed into a large tree with such velocity; he almost broke every branch on the tree before stopping at a sturdy branch. The group found him, barely alive and unconscious and brought him to the Real World before it was too late.

Ever since that day, Veemon had been staying in his hospital room to keep Davis companied and has not been letting Kari come near him. The blue dragon told the brunet girl about what he and his partner heard at the park that day and blames her for the boy's near suicide.

Because of this, Kari had asks Gatomon and TK to help keep the angry Veemon out of the hospital room so she could visit Davis.

Kari let out a depressed sigh and turns her gaze from the window to the injured boy. She tries to suppress the tears that were coming from seeing Davis but was failing horribly. Just like Veemon, the brunet had blamed herself for what happened that day and was feeling completely miserable. She was barely eating, sleeping or anything else other than crying her eyes out since that day.

'Davis, please open your eyes. I'm really sorry for all the mean things I did to you' Kari pleaded mentally as she hold Davis' right hand, which was surprisingly mildly injured compared to the rest of his body, into her hands.

Suddenly the injure brunet groaned as his eyes slowly opened. "W-Where am I?" he asks in horsed strained voice while his vision adjusted to his surroundings.

"Davis, you're awake!" Kari cheered, smiling the first smile in two weeks.

"Kari? Where am I?" Davis asks as he turns his head towards the girl.

"You're in Odaiba General, Davis".

"Odaiba General? Why am I here?" the brunet boy asks before the memories of what happened two weeks ago came to him and his face turned from a look of confusion to a look of pain and sadness. "Oh yeah, I jumped off a cliff side to kill myself" he sighed as he pulls his hand away from the girl's hands and placed it on his chest.

"Davis…" Kari trailed off, reaching out to touch the other's face but he jerked away.

"Get the hell away from me, Kari!".

"W-What?" the brunet gasps, completely taken back by the other's outburst.

"You're the one who did this to me! I love you Kari, even more than soccer but you treat my feelings like they were a joke! Worst, you even purposely hurt them by using TK just to make me jealous!" Davis shouted with venom in his voice.

"D-Davis, I'm truly sorry for all that I put you through I real do".

"Sorry won't cut it Kari, I'm not a toy you could just break and throw away! I'm a human being and I've been there for you since we were little, yet you don't give a single flying fuck about me ever since TK came here to Odaiba!".

Kari's mind went back to when she was with Davis and all the times he helped her before tears started streaming down her face. "Oh my god, Davis you're right. I had stopped caring about you ever since TK came back into my life and to make it worst I've been playing around with your feelings" she cried into her hands. "I'm such a horrible person. I hurt the one person who cares about me more than anything!".

"Now you know how I feel Kari and why I want you to leave. Now get out!" Davis yelled, pointing at the door.

Kari gets off the chair and leaves the hospital room but not before giving one goodbye kiss to the boy's cheek.

(Weeks later)

Davis was on wheelchair that was being pushed by TK to Odaiba Park. "Remind me again why we're going to the park, TK?" the brunet asks since he could barely move from all his injuries.

"That's a surprise Davis" the blond answered vaguely to his now pouting friend as he pushes him across the last street to the park.

The duo went along the stone pathways until they finally stopped at an area that had a beautiful view of the park's lake and a picnic table full of food and drinks.

"That's the surprise TK? You brought me here to have a picnic with you?" Davis blinked in confusion.

"Not with me Davis, but with her" TK said, pointing to Kari, who was standing nearby wearing an orange blouse and blue skirt.

"What is she doing here?!" the brunet exclaimed with a growl.

"Davis, you can't keep being angry at her for breaking your heart. It's time you two finally made peace with each other" the blond sighed as he pushes the wheelchair next to the table.

"Thanks for bringing him here TK" Kari said with a smile, sitting down next the other brunet.

"I can't believe you betrayed me" Davis gasps as he looks up at the blond.

"I was friends with Kari before we became friends Davis, I kind of didn't have much of a choice" TK mused before leaving the duo alone at the table.

They sat at the picnic table eating in an awkward silence, which was getting to Kari's nerves. She made a promise to herself that she would make things right with Davis no matter what it takes. "Davis…" she started, gaining the other's attention. "I'm really sorry again about all the horrible things I did to you before you jumped off that cliff and I want to make it up to you" she finished.

"I already accepted your apology a few weeks ago Kari, we aren't honestly jumping back to this again?" Davis sighed in slight annoyance.

"We have to Davis, because I can clearly see you're not over it at all. Why are you being so stubborn?" it was now Kari's turn to sigh in annoyance.

"Because that day was the day I was going to ask you out on the most well plan date I could make. I made sure it had everything that you like in it but then I learned how much you don't care about me. That's why I'm being so stubborn about it Kari, that day was supposed to be one of the happiest day of my life but it ended up being my worst".

"Veemon told me how much you worked on that date when he yelling at me when you were at the hospital. I never had anyone work so hard to make a perfect date for me" Kari said with sincere gratitude. "That's why I wanted to return the favor by asking you out on a date" she added as she cups the side of the injured boy face.

"You're asking me out on a date?" Davis blinked, completely blown away by the request.

"Yep. It may not be as good as the date you planned for me but it'll be the best I can make for you".

"Wow, well I…" the brunet boy stuttered, not being really sure on how to react to being asked out by the girl of his dreams.

"I'll take that as a yes then?".

"Yeah, but you might need to come and pick me up considering I barely can move with this thing" Davis gestured to his wheelchair.

"Of course" Kari laughed before kissing the boy on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**This story is actually a sequel to one of my one shot stories. Can you guess which is it?**

Courage's Secret Love:

In the sunny streets of Odaiba, a young brunet boy with his long hair styled in a weird hairdo wearing a green high school uniform was walking to his school with a bright smile on his face for he had something special planned today that only he and another special person knows about. He was in such a good mood; he practically skipped his way into his classroom while humming happily.

"You look happy" smiled a boy with styled blond hair and wearing identical high school uniform.

"Why wouldn't I, Matt?" the brunet said vaguely with his smile still plastered onto his face.

Matt stares at his best friend with utter confusion, more so considering that the other was even talking to him when just a few weeks ago he would not come anywhere near the blond. He jumped when he suddenly felt a hand land on his shoulder and turns to see girl with fiery orange hair wearing a girl's high school uniform.

"Matt, what's wrong?" the red head asks, sounding worried for the blond's sake.

"It's Tai. He seems off for some reason, Sora" Matt said to his girlfriend.

"He is?" Sora asks, wondering what could be wrong with her childhood friend.

"Yeah, he's seems to be very happy about something".

"Maybe Kari might know why he's so cheerful" the red head suggested before getting a nod of agreement from her boyfriend.

Class then started after that and nothing special happened until the final bell had rang. Tai quickly got out of the classroom and heads to his locker to stuff his books inside. A moment later, the brunet runs out of the school with the biggest smile on his face and he was so busy in his own world that he did not notice a group of children that were accompanied by a group of small creatures.

"Wasn't that Tai that we just saw jumping with joy out of the school?" asks a mahogany haired boy with a pair of white aviator goggles around his neck wearing red jersey with a white running across the chest and a yellow crown and a pair of grey shorts.

"Yeah, but what's gotten him so excited?" asks a blond boy wearing a cream colored Gilligan hat, a yellow shirt over a dark blue turtleneck and a pair of light brown shorts as he turns his head towards a brunet girl wearing a pink V-neck with white long sleeves and a lavender skirt.

"Don't ask me. I have no idea why he's so happy today" the brunet shrugged her shoulders just as Matt, Sora and a few others comes out the front gate of Odaiba High. "Hey guys, we just saw Tai run out of the school in a hurry. Do any of you know why?" she asks them.

"We were about to ask you the same question, Kari" Sora said to the younger girl.

"How about we follow him and see why he's so happy?" suggested a lavender haired girl with glasses wearing a red beret, a light green turtleneck over a black shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts.

"Yolie, it's not nice to spy on people" scolded a small boy with brown hair wearing a purple shirt and a pair of brown pants.

"But aren't you curious to why Tai is happy when a few days ago he was so angry?" asks a pink haired girl wearing a high school uniform.

"I too wonder what's up with his sudden change in behavior" said a boy with red hair wearing a high school uniform.

"So come on, let's go and see what he's up to!" Yolie cheered before running off to where they saw Tai went.

"There she goes again" sighed a dark haired boy wearing a dark blue shirt and a pair of cream colored shorts as everyone also joins her at following their former leader.

The Digidestind soon manage to catch up to the lone brunet and tailed him as he went into a convenience store. He then comes out of the store with a box of chocolates in hand went to a flower shop to buy a bouquet of roses.

"Chocolates and roses? If that doesn't spell a date then I don't what will" Mimi said as they continue to follow Tai, who was walking into the park.

Soon they all reached at area of the park that overlooked a small playground filled with children. There was a very pale looking teenage girl with long silver hair running down her back wearing a black dress that reach the mid of her thighs, long black legging that is just above her knees and a black glove that reached her elbow and was red at the fingers on her left hand, standing next to a tree while watching the children's every movement through her blood red eyes.

Tai walks up behind the girl and asks "Hey, what are you looking at?".

"Just children playing around the playground, it makes me wonder what our kid will become when he grows up" the silvered haired girl said as she turns around and kisses the brunet on the lips, shocking the group that were hiding in the bushes.

"Interested on children already? Most would consider that an uncomfortable topic to talk about" the brunet mused after breaking away from the kiss.

"It is? I'm really sorry for bringing it up" she said as she looks down on the ground.

"Hey, don't be. I'm fine with talking about this stuff. Like I said that night, I will never leave you which mean I'll be there for you and stand by your side no matter what" Tai said, giving the girl a comforting hug. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. These are for you my angel" he said as he breaks away from the hug and presents the roses and chocolates he was carrying.

"I find it quite ironic that you call me an angel when I'm actually a devil digimon" the silver haired girl laughed, regaining her happy mood as she accepts the gifts but unbeknownst to the lovers the Digidestind had shocked looks on their faces.

"That girl is a digimon?!" the group silently gasps before listening closer to the conversation.

"True but to me you'll always be my angel, LadyDevimon" Tai said as he kisses the digimon again.

"LadyDevimon?!" the Digidestind exclaimed loudly, being completely mind blown.

The lovers stopped their kissing and turned their heads to the source but were horrified to see the others coming out from their hiding spot.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Tai gasps.

"We followed you to see why you were acting so weird lately and good thing we did 'cause we now know that it was caused by LadyDevimon who was manipulating you!" Matt said, pointing an accusing finger at the disguised devil.

"What?! I wasn't manipulating Tai!" LadyDevimon defended herself.

"You're lying, LadyDevimon!" Gatomon growled as she digivolves into Angewomon and readies an arrow of light.

"Angewomon, don't hurt her!" Tai exclaimed as he moves in front of LadyDevimon and stretched out his arms protectively.

"Get out of the way, Tai! LadyDevimon is dangerous and we need to take her out before people get hurt!" Matt yelled at his best friend but the brunet still would not move.

"Tai, just let them finish me off. I can be reborn but you can't" LadyDevimon reasoned.

"I know that LadyDevimon but there's a chance you might lose your memory of me and I can't just keep living my life knowing that I let you get killed. I will never leave you and that's a promise" Tai said, looking over his shoulder with a sad smile on his face.

Angewomon managed to find an opening and was about to fire her arrow but suddenly a hand gently grabs her wrist before lowering the firing arm to point to the ground. Everyone was shocked to see that the hand belongs to Davis, who was staring the angel woman before him and shakes his head slowly to her.

"Don't you see it Angewomon? Those two are truly in love with each other" the brunet said, smiling at the couple. "Do you really want to tear apart a relationship before it even gets the chance to really get up in the air?" he asks as he turns his gaze back to the angel.

"Fine, I trust your judgment Davis" Angewomon sighed after a while of being silent and keeps her bow and arrow.

"Both Angewomon and Davis are siding with them?" Yolie gasps in shock.

"Davis has a knack at seeing the good inside people, so I'm giving LadyDevimon the benefit of the doubt" Ken said nervously.

"Me too, I can see that those two are really in love with each other and it would be really bad of us to break them apart" Mimi said and got a nod of agreement from her partner.

"I agree with Mimi" Sora said and got a nod from her boyfriend which was his way of saying 'I agree'.

"My grandfather always said to give people a second chance no matter how bad they are" Cody said.

"I'm not entirely sure about the whole love thing, so I'm going with Sora in this since she's the expert" Izzy said.

"Since both Sora and Mimi think LadyDevimon is a good guy now, I'm in it too" Yolie said as everyone turns their heads towards the last remaining members there.

"I'm okay with it as long as Kari is okay with it" TK said, giving his best friend an expecting look.

"I'm fine with you dating my brother, LadyDevimon but if you break Tai's heart I will hunt you down" Kari said with a coldness nobody thought she had inside her.

"Don't worry Princess, I love Tai too much to break his heart" LadyDevimon said as she hugs the brunet.

"And don't worry you two; me and Angewomon will help you through this all the way" Davis said while wrapping his arm around the angel's waist.

"What do you mean that you will be helping us Davis?" Tai asks curiously.

"Well… The thing is, me and Angewomon have been secretly dating for a long time now and we want to help you guys with your relationship" the younger brunet explained as he kisses his lover on the lips.

"I think my brain just exploded" TK gasps with everyone else in complete shock.

"Come on Tai and LadyDevimon, there's a restaurant nearby that we can have a double date in while me and Angewomon gives you a few pointers in a good relationship" Davis said before the two couples leave the park to enjoy the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

**I actually got this idea from reading several other fanficts with this pairing.**

Hope for a better day:

Sitting in an apartment in the city of Odaiba was a girl with spiky mahogany hair wearing a pair of white aviator goggles around her neck, a red sports jersey with a white line on the left side, a pair of dark blue wristbands and a pair of black shorts. The girl was sitting on her bed hugging her legs close to her chest and crying into her knees.

"This is the worst day of my life!" the brunet sobbed loudly. "Why doesn't anyone care about me?" she cried as memories of the entire day replay in her head.

(Early that morning)

The brunet girl, Daisuke, wakes up from the alarm of her alarm clock and gets out of bed with a smile on her face. She turns her head to a calendar that was sitting on her computer table and on one of the days it wrote 'Happy Birthday me'. That day was today and the goggled girl could not wait to see the present that her parents had bought for her but when she got out of her room to greet her family, there was no one there.

Daisuke went to the kitchen to find out where her family had gone and notices a note on the refrigerator. She picks up the note and reads the message inside it.

'Daisuke, your mother and I will be busy at work and won't be home tonight and Jun will be staying at a friend's house.

-Dad'

Daisuke felt a sting in her heart when she find out that her parents had forgotten that today was her birthday even though she had reminded them so much about it by asking them to buy her a new sports bicycle for an entire week.

"They promised that they'd buy me one for my birthday" she mumbled as a lone tear streams down her face. "No, I won't cry! I've celebrated so many birthdays alone, so why should this one be any different?!" she said, furiously wiping away the tear and throwing away the note into the trashcan.

The brunet quickly went to the bathroom to get ready for school. After showering, she went into her bedroom and got dressed before getting some breakfast and heads to her school. The walk to Odaiba Elementary was a really slow one as the goggled girl was busy thinking on who she could asks stay the night with.

"Maybe I'll asks Kari if I could stay with her" Daisuke said to herself as she was about to arrive at the front gate of her school but the school bell had already rang and she was late for class.

"Late again Ms. Motomiya? Honestly, this is the fourth time this week! You're going to detention after school!" the teacher yelled at the brunet while all the students in class were snickering and laughing at the girl misery.

Daisuke holds back her tears as she walks to her desk, she would not let anyone see her cry.

As class resumed like normal, Daisuke works up a smile as she turns to the brunet girl wearing a pink T-shirt and a pair of yellow shorts next to her. "Hey Kari, can I sleep at your house tonight? My family won't be home tonight" she whispered to not attract the teacher's attention.

"Sorry Dais, but I have family visiting today and you know how small my apartment is" Kari said sincerely while giving an apologetic smile.

"Oh, okay" Daisuke mumbled as she turns her head to the blackboard in front of the class. 'Maybe one of the others would let me stay with them' she thought.

"Daisuke! Look at what you've done!" yelled a lavender haired girl wearing a red blouse that was stained and a pair of green shorts. It was now lunch and Daisuke along with the other second generation Digidestind were at the cafeteria. The goggled brunet had accidentally spilled her soda onto Yolie.

"I'm so sorry Yolie; I didn't mean to do it. Honest" Daisuke said as she tries to clean up the mess she made but the girl in front of her stopped her.

"Don't try to help, Daisuke! You'll just make things worse with your klutzy fingers!" Yolie said rudely before getting up from the table and going to the toilet to wash the stain.

'Looks like I'm not staying with Yolie' the brunet mentally sighed. "Hey, can I stay with one of you guys tonight? My family won't be home tonight" she asks as she turns to the remaining people at the table.

"Sorry Dais, but my family are going to visit a family member's house today and won't be back until next week" said a short brunet boy wearing a purple shirt and a pair of light brown shorts.

"And I can't either Dais. Today I'm sleeping at Matt and Dad's house" said a blond boy wearing a cream colored Gilligan hat, a green and yellow turtleneck and a pair of dark green shorts.

"Oh, okay then" Daisuke mumbled as everyone went back to eating their lunch.

Everyone return back to their classes after the bell rang but Daisuke was still worried about who she was going to stay the night with. After the final bell had rang, the brunet had to stay after school for her detention and when it was over she quickly ran to the school soccer field because she had soccer practice that day.

Once Daisuke had arrived, she saw that her teammates were already half way through their practice. "Couch, sorry I'm late. I had detention for being late for class this morning" she said apologetically as she doubles over to catch her breath.

"Detention again, Daisuke? Daisuke, if you keep coming late for soccer practice, you'll end up bringing down the team for the next match" the couch sighed.

"I know sir and I'm really sorry for it but I'll make up for it at the next time" the brunet pleaded with her sad look in her eyes.

"No, you won't Daisuke. You've said that to me so many times already but you're still rarely show up for practice and when you do, you're not playing the way I expected you to play. I'm sorry Daisuke but you're off the team" the man said sounding disappointed.

"What?! But couch, soccer is my life! You can't kick me out of the team!" the goggled girl exclaimed in shock.

"I'm sorry Daisuke but my decision is final" he stated flatly before turning his back to her and walking away.

"No way… I'm off the soccer team…" Daisuke trailed off as she slowly walks away. "This day keeps getting worse and worse! First, mum and dad forgets that today was my birthday then I get in trouble with the teacher and get detention after that none of my friends can let me stay at their house and now couch kicks me out of the team! This is the worst birthday ever!" she exclaimed as she kicks a nearby ball with all her might at a random direction.

"Oh no, my project!" exclaimed a voice. Daisuke turns towards the source of the voice and saw TK standing in front of a broken hand made model airplane and the soccer ball she kicked.

"TK, I'm so sorry about that! I didn't mean to break your project!" the brunet called out as she runs up to the blond.

"Dais, you kicked this ball?! You broke my project! Do you know how much work and time it took to make that thing?! It's due in a few days!" TK shouted.

"And I'm really and truly sorry about that, TK. I wasn't thinking when I kicked that ball" Daisuke said, sounding really remorseful about destroying the plane.

"That's the thing about you Dais, you don't think about the consequences of your actions! Yolie's right, you're such a klutz! Sometimes I wonder why we're even friends!" the blond yelled, not thinking straight because of his anger.

"Y-You what?" the brunet gasps, taken back by the venom in the other's words.

"You heard me! If you weren't a Digidestind, I'm sure we wouldn't have been friends! I hate you!" TK yelled and before he knew what was happening, Daisuke had run away from him with tears in her eyes. "Oh god, what have I done?! Dais, wait!" he called out but it was too late, the brunet had already disappeared.

(Present day)

"This is the worst birthday of my life" Daisuke sobbed while still sitting on her bed. The brunet slowly gets up from the bed and walks to her computer desk. She picks up the calendar and stares at it through her tears. "Nobody cares about me. I'd be better off dead than alive to them" she said before leaving her bedroom and heading towards the kitchen.

Once she got there, she puts the calendar onto the marble kitchen counter and takes off her wristbands, revealing lines of cut marks; some old scars and others were just newly healing before she picks up one of the knives from a knife rack. The knife cuts deep into her wrist in one slash, then she change hands and cuts the other wrist.

But just after cutting her wrist, the house phone in the kitchen suddenly rings. After putting the knife down on the counter, she picks up the phone.

"H-Hello, Motomiya residents" Daisuke said in a slightly hoarse voice from all the crying.

"Dais? It's TK" the blond said at the other end of the line.

"T-TK? W-Why are you calling?" the brunet asks, barely able to hold herself up from the blood loss.

"Dais, I'm calling to say I'm really sorry for all the things I said back at the soccer field. It was totally uncalled for and jerkish of me to say all those things. It was just that I was really frustrated that my project got broken that I let it all out on you" TK said sincerely.

"T-TK… I-I…" the goggled girl trailed off before the phone accidentally slips out of her hand and her legs collapsed from her weight but before she hits the floor, her head accidentally bangs on the hard countertop.

"Dais, what's with all that noise? Dais? Daisuke?! Hold on, I'm coming to your house right now!" the blond called out through the phone before hanging up.

TK arrived at the Motomiya apartment very quickly since his apartment building was just across the street and saw Tai and Kari walking towards him from the other end of the hallway.

"TK, what are you doing here?" Kari asks her longtime friend.

"I was just talking to Dais on the phone just now when I suddenly heard a loud thump sound and she wasn't on the phone anymore" TK explained.

"That's weird, we should go and check on her" Tai said before knocking on the front door. There was no response coming from the other side of the door and it made the blond even more nervous. The older brunet tries to open the door and to the trio's surprise, it was unlocked.

They walk inside the house and were completely shocked to see Daisuke with an injury on her head, lying on a puddle of her own blood with the house phone on the ground next to her.

"Oh my god, Dais!" Kari gasps with tears in her eyes.

"TK, help me find something that can stop the bleeding and Kari, go call the ambulance!" Tai ordered as he tries to slow down the bleeding.

TK runs to the toilet to get some towels to stop the bleeding while Kari takes out her cellphone and quickly calls for an ambulance. By the time she finished calling for help, the blond had returned to the kitchen with a few towels in hand and gave them to Tai. The older brunet wraps the towels around the injured girl's wrists and applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

The ambulance soon arrives and the paramedics took Daisuke to Odaiba General with the trio riding along. After they arrive at the hospital, the brunet girl was handed to the nurses to get medical attention while the others when to the waiting room to wait for everyone else to arrive since Kari had messaged them about what happened before the ambulance arrived at the apartment.

Later, the Digidestind and Jun rushed into the waiting room doors with worried looks on their faces.

"Tai, Kari, TK, is there any news on Daisuke's condition?" Jun asks the trio.

"We're not told anything since we're not family" Tai informed the older Motomiya.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to the doctor in charge of taking care of Daisuke" the brunet girl said before leaving the waiting room.

"I can't believe that Dais tried to kill herself" Ken sighed as he sits down on a chair.

"I wonder why she did it" Sora asks no one in particular while sitting down beside Tai.

"It's all my fault, I caused her to do this" TK mumbled, looking down.

"What are you talking about TK? What do you mean that you caused her to do it?" Matt asks his younger brother as he sits down next to him.

"Earlier this evening, Dais accidentally kicked a soccer ball that destroyed my project and I just blow it and yelled at her. I even told her that I hated her and before I knew, she just ran away from me while crying her eyes out" the younger blond explained as memories of that painful moment came to mind.

"But you two had yelled at each other before and Dais was still her usual cheery self after that, so why is this different?" Mimi asks but only got shrugs as a reply.

"Wait, this morning when Dais came to class she seemed a little down about something" Kari said after a while.

"Really? I wonder why?" Tai asks no one in particular just as Jun returns from talking to the doctor. "Hey Jun, have you notice Dais acting weird this morning?" he asks the brunet girl.

"I left the house early this morning so I haven't actually seen her for the entire day" Jun explained. "Why do you ask?" she asks the group.

"Well this morning, Dais seemed a little down about something and we were wondering if you knew what it was about" Kari said.

"I'm not entirely sure. Could you tell me what day it is; it might jog some of my memory".

"Sure, it's the 23rd of April" Izzy said.

"23rd April…" Jun trailed off as she tries to remember what that date meant. "Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot about it!" she gasps with her hand over her mouth.

"What? What is it, Jun?" Matt asks.

"Today is Daisuke's birthday! I totally forgot about it!" Jun said.

"Dais' birthday was today? I didn't know that" Kari said.

"Yeah and she couldn't wait for today because our parents promised to buy her a sports bike but I think they forgot about it".

"What a horrible way to start your birthday" Mimi commented.

"It got worse when Dais came late to class this morning and got detention" Kari informed.

"After that she couldn't find anyone to spend the night with since her parents won't be home tonight" Cody said.

"And I actually heard from one of my friends whose younger brother was in the Odaiba Elementary soccer team, that Dais was kicked out of the team" Tai said, which shocked everyone.

"No way! Dais loves soccer! I can't believe the couch kicked her out!" Kari said.

"Now I know why Dais kicked that soccer ball at me. Man, I was such a jerk to her" TK sighed just as a doctor enters the waiting room.

"Are any of you related to Daisuke Motomiya?" he asks the group.

"Yes, I'm her sister. My parents are at work but they will be here soon" Jun said as she walks up to the doctor.

"I see, well Daisuke was suffering from massive blood loss but we manage to stop the bleeding. The only problem that exists now is the concussion she had suffered from hitting the countertop. We don't know how serious it is until Daisuke wakes up" the doctor informs them.

"Can we go see her?" the brunet girl asks.

"Yes but two at a time and not for a long time understand?".

The group nodded their heads and the first ones to go visit were Ken and Jun. After a while they return with the brunet holding onto the former Digimon Emperor for support as tears stream down her face.

"TK, you ready to go visit Dais?" Matt asks his younger brother.

"Yeah let's go" TK said before following his brother to Daisuke's room.

When they got inside, TK started to feel sick. Daisuke was sitting on a bed but she was hooked up to a lot of hospital machines. The younger blond walks beside the brunet and could see how sickly pale she looked.

"I caused her to be like this" TK mumbled as he moves some of the girl bangs behind her ear.

"Hey TK, you okay?" Matt asks but the younger ignored him as he continues to stare at the leader of the Digidestind.

"Dais, I promise that when you wake up, I will make up for everything I said back at the soccer field. Just please, wake up" the blond pleaded as tears start to form in his eyes.

"TK, our time's up. We need to go back to the waiting room" the older blond said, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

TK said nothing as he follows his older brother out of the room and back to the waiting room.

When they arrived at the waiting room, Matt told everyone that he and TK were going back home and will come to visit again tomorrow.

(The next day)

TK, Matt and the other Digidestind were walking down the hospital hallway to Daisuke's room to visit her. Today was a weekend thus they are visiting quite early in the morning. When they all got into the room, they saw Daisuke's parents and Jun already there with the doctor while the brunet girl was still asleep on the bed.

Suddenly a groan caught everyone's attention and they turned towards the bed with hopeful looks in their eyes. Slowly, Daisuke opens her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Where am I?" the brunet girl asks as her eyes slowly adjusted to her surroundings.

"You're in the hospital, Daisuke" Daisuke's mother said.

"Huh? Who are you people?" Daisuke asks when she notices the group in front of her.

"She doesn't remember us?" Mr. Motomiya asks as he turns towards the doctor.

"It seems that her concussion is worse than I originally thought. It may have to do with the fact that she was suffering from major blood loss at the same time she hit her head on the countertop" the doctor concluded with his hand on his chin.

"So she has amnesia?" Yolie asks the man.

"That's one way to put it, yes. But I'm unsure if it is only temporary or permanent".

"What does that mean, doctor?" Ms. Motomiya asks.

"If the memory loss is temporary then Daisuke would be able to remember everything eventually but if it's permanent then all the memories she had before the incident are gone forever" the doctor explained solemnly.

"Oh god, my poor baby" Ms. Motomiya cried on her husband's shoulder while Jun sits down on a chair, trying to hold back her tears.

"Why are they crying?" Daisuke asks no one in particular with a curious look on her face.

"They're crying for you Dais, you're their daughter" Tai said to the confused girl.

"I am?" the younger blinked as she stares at the distort family.

(A few days later)

Daisuke, who just got released from the hospital and her family were walking back to their apartment. When they arrived at the apartment, it was completely dark.

"Surprise!" called out several voices after the lights were turned on.

In front of the Motomiya family was all the Digidestind, colorful balloons, presents, a large banner that said 'Happy Birthday Daisuke' and a colorful chocolate cake sitting on the coffee table in the living room.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Daisuke blinked, being confused about the surprise.

"We're celebrating your birthday Dais" Tai said with a smile on his face.

"Really?! This is so cool!" the goggled girl exclaimed with excitement as she walks into her living room.

"Uhmm… Daisuke, there's something that we want to show you" Ms. Motomiya said just as her husband brought in a large object that was covered by a cloth sheet.

"What is it, uh… Mum, right?".

"Daisuke, we know that you had been waiting for this for a long time, so we bought it for you" Mr. Motomiya said as he removes the sheet to reveal a sports bicycle.

"Cool, it's a-a… What do you call it again?" Daisuke asks no one in particular while checking her new bicycle.

"It's called a sports bike Dais, you've been asking mum and dad to buy you one for your birthday" Jun explained to her younger sister.

"I have?" the young brunet blinked. "But I don't remember how to ride a bicycle" she sheepishly admitted, looking down.

"Don't worry Dais, I'll teach how to ride a bike again" Yolie assured the Digidestind leader.

"Thanks, uh… Yolie. You're a really nice person. We must've been really close friends before I lost my memory" Daisuke said but the lavender haired girl looked down in shame.

"No we weren't Dais, we were barely even friends. I always got mad at you for even making small mistakes".

"Really? Well, how about we try to be friends this time around?" the brunet asks, which brighten the other girl's spirit.

"Sure, I'd like that".

"Man, this birthday is amazing! Were all of my birthdays like this?" Daisuke cheered.

"No they weren't, Dais" Jun said. "I believe that most of your birthdays, you celebrated them alone" she added.

"I did? Why? Was it because you guys had something important to do on those days?" the younger brunet blinked.

"At the time they seemed important but now we saw that nothing was more important than spending time with you on your birthday and we promise to try to make time for you from now on" Ms. Motomiya said to the girl.

"Thanks guys" Daisuke smiled as she gives her family a large hug.

"Uh, Dais?" asks a voice after the family had broken from the hug. Daisuke turns around and saw TK standing in front of her with a nervous look on his face. "Can we talk in private?" the blond asks, gesturing to the balcony outside the living room.

"What did you wanted to talk about, uh… TJ was it?" Daisuke asks once the duo was outside.

"It's TK, Dais" the blond boy sighed in slight annoyance.

"Oh, right. Sorry" the brunet mumbled as she looks down and gently rubs her wrists that were wrapped in bandages.

'Damn it, I did it again' TK cursed in his head. "You don't need to be sorry Dais; I was being a rude jerk to you again" he said.

"Again? What are you talking about TK? You've been so nice to me ever since I woke up at the hospital".

"Dais, it was my fault that you tried to kill yourself" the blond said as he leans against the handrails while looking over the city.

"What?" Daisuke gasps in shock.

"You were having a really horrible day on the day you tried to kill yourself but I was the one that pushed you over the edge" TK admitted with tears in his eyes. "And it was all over a stupid broken plane!" he cried as a few tears stream down his face.

Suddenly the blond felt two arms wrapped around him and saw that they belong to Daisuke. "It's okay TK, I'm sure I would've forgiven you if I didn't lose my memory" she said sincerely.

"Thanks Dais and I promise you that I will make it up to you by being there for you" TK said as he returns the hug.

"That means a lot to me, TK" the brunet said and before either of them knew what was happening, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Oh god, TK I'm so sorry for doing that! I didn't know what came over me just now!" she said with a blush of embarrassment on her face as she looks down.

"Don't worry Dais, I kind of liked it. How about we go on a date to that nice restaurant near the school tomorrow?" the blond said with a kind smile.

"I'd love that. Come on, everyone is waiting for us back in the living room" Daisuke said before the couple walks back into the apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

**This idea came to me when I was working on my other fanfics. I hope you like it.**

The Key to Friendship:

In a Japanese city called Odaiba, there was a group young children were waiting at the computer lab of Odaiba Elementary. The group was not normal children but they were the Digidestind, special children that were partner to creatures called digimons and they were tasks at defending another world called the Digital World.

Right now, the second generation of Digidestind as they were called was waiting for the first generation to arrive. Today the group was going to the Digital World to check on things and make sure nothing bad has happened.

Suddenly, the computer lab door slides open and a group of teenagers walk into the room.

"Hey, sorry we were late" apologized a boy with large wild brown hair wearing a green high school jacket over a white shirt and a pair of green pants as he closes the door after everyone was inside.

"It's okay Tai, we just got here ourselves" assured a mahogany haired boy with his hair spiking out in random directions wearing a dark blue T-shirt, a pair of white aviator goggles on his head and a pair of black shorts.

The older Digidestind sat down randomly in the computer lab with Tai sitting next to a younger brunet girl wearing a pink and white turtleneck shirt, a pair of long pink fingerless gloves that reached her elbows and a pair of yellow shorts and a girl with fiery orange hair wearing a green girl's high school uniform and skirt, a red hair boy wearing a matching uniform as Tai and pair of pants was sitting in front of a computer and typing something on it with a lavender haired girl wearing a red V-neck and a pair of light blue shorts standing next to him and lastly a boy with styled blond hair wearing an identical green uniform and pair of pants sat down next to the goggled head brunet.

Everyone in the computer lab talk among themselves about random things as they wait for the red head, Izzy, to open a Digi-Port so all of them can go to the Digital World.

As Tai was in the middle of a discussion about soccer with the orange haired girl, Sora, he notices from the corner of his eyes that the older blond boy, Matt, was acting very strange towards his protégé, Davis.

"Hey Sora, have you notice how weird Matt is acting when he's near Davis over the past few months?" Tai asks his childhood and girlfriend.

"Now that you said it, yeah I have. I wonder why…" Sora trailed off as she tries to list down reasons to why the older blond would be behaving so different around the younger brunet.

But before the red head could figure out the reason, a beeping had attracted everyone's attention. The Digi-Port was opened and the Digidestind take out their digivices before pointing them to the computer. A bright light emerged from the computer and it engulfs the group. A moment later they appear in front of a TV set at an open field near a forest where they were greeted by their digimon partners and a boy with dark hair wearing a grey uniform and slacks.

"Hey Ken, I hope we didn't make you wait too long for us" Davis said with an apologetic smile to the former Digimon Emperor.

"You don't need to apologize; Wormmon and I are willing to wait as long as we get to hang out with our friends" Ken smiled at the group.

"Okay, now that we're all here" Tai started attracting the attention of everyone there. "I suggest that we split into teams of two and go to five different directions" he finished.

"That's a great idea Tai. Let's all draw straws and see who gets paired with who" Izzy said as he pulls out a few blades of grass from the ground.

Everyone agreed with the idea and took a blade of grass to see who they were teamed with. After the grass had been drawn, the group was separated with Tai and Sora, Ken and Yolie, TK and Kari, Cody and Izzy and Matt and Davis.

Tai walks up to his protégé and asks him "Davis, do you want to change teams with me?".

Davis stares at the older brunet with a raised eyebrow and ask "Why would I want to do that?".

"Well, you and Matt didn't have the best of relationships when we were fighting against MaloMyotismon so I thought you might want to trade places with someone".

"You don't need to Tai; I'm fine with being teamed up with Matt" the goggled boy said before turning around and walks to the older blond.

Tai wanted to say something but decided to just let it go and walk to his partner so they can begin their patrol. The Digidestind digivolved their digimons and head their separate ways.

Hours later, Davis and Matt who were riding on their digimons' backs had just finished patrolling and were slowly heading back while talking to each other.

"I'm glad that we got some time alone with each other Matt" Davis said with smile.

"Me too Davis, but I wish I had a chance to change my clothes. This uniform is making me really sweaty" Matt said.

"I saw a lake that was near here earlier, if you want to take a quick swim we can bring you there" Raidramon said.

"That sounds like a good idea, come on" Davis said and they head to the lake with Raidramon leading the way.

Within moments, the foursome reached at the large lake with clear blue water and the humans dismounted their partners.

"This is a beautiful lake, good job at finding it Raidramon" Davis complimented while petting the four legged dragon's head.

"I can finally get out of these sweaty clothes" Matt said as he takes off his jacket and throws it onto the ground. "Raidramon, Garurumon, why don't you two take a rest since you carried us all around the forest just now" he smiled while undoing a few buttons on his shirt.

The two digimons accepted the offer and curled onto the floor to take a nap.

"Now it really is just you and me" Davis said after taking off his jacket and shirt. "And I'm going to enjoy every second of it" he said as he walks up to the older blond and kisses him on the lips.

Meanwhile back at the Digi-Port, the other Digidestind and their digimons had finished their patrols and were waiting for the last group to arrive.

"Man, what's taking Matt and Davis so long to come back? They should've been done by now" Tai groaned from his place on the ground.

"I think we should go and make sure that their alright" Sora suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and heads to the direction to where the missing duo went. At first the group could not find any trace of their friends but suddenly the digivices started beeping, indicating that they had found another digivice signal had been found.

The digimons land as soon as the signals were detected and they all walked on foot to the source.

"Come on and catch me if you can Davis!" called out a female voice, which confused the approaching group.

A moment later, the Digidestind arrive at the lake from earlier were shocked to see Raidramon and Garurumon sleeping by the shore while Davis, who was wearing a pair of red and blue boxers was playfully chasing a taller blond girl wearing a dark blue bra and panties.

The blond girl squeals with joy as Davis wraps his arms around her waist and swings her around. They stopped their swinging as the duo stares into each other's eyes and kiss each other on the lips.

Their lips parted in the kiss and their tongues slide into the others mouth, tasting each other while their hands explore their bodies.

Davis broke from the kiss and nibble along the side of the blond girl's neck, getting moans of pleasure from her.

One of the brunet's hands slides down from the other's back and grabs one of the girl's lower cheeks, making her gasps and subconsciously rubs the boy's harden member through the fabric of his boxers with her hand.

Davis continues to kiss and nibble the blond's neck and collarbone as his hand moves from the girl's rear and slides it into the front of her panties before rubbing her womanhood.

"Oh, Davis…" the blond moaned as her hand began to rub faster on the other's rod. She moaned even more as she felt a finger inserted into her entrance and returned the favor by sliding her hand into the brunet's boxers before wrapping her fingers around the throbbing member and start rubbing it.

The blond girl rubs Davis' manhood harder when she felt another finger go inside her.

The lovers could feel themselves reaching their climax and shared another deep kiss to suppress their screams of pleasure before they came into each other's hands.

They were breathing heavily when they broke from the kiss but a loving and satisfied smile were on their lips as they rest their foreheads against each other.

"I love you, Davis" the blond girl said.

"I love you too, Matt" Davis said, which completely shocked the Digidestind hiding in the forest edge.

"Matt?!" the group exclaimed loudly, accidentally waking up the two sleeping digimons and snapping the lovers out of their love stupor.

"W-Who's there?" Matt stuttered before the Digidestind and their digimons slowly come out of the forest. "Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?!" the blond exclaimed as she tries cover herself.

"W-We were wondering what happened to you guys since you were late at returning to the Digi-Port. We didn't mean to spy on you" Tai said while trying to not stare at his best friend.

"How long have you guys been watching us?" Davis asks, glaring at the group for invading their privacy.

"Uh… Um… Since the very begin" Sora mumbled as she looks down to the ground feeling a little guilty for spying.

"That means you saw everything we did, can this get any more embarrassing" Matt groaned as she cuddles against Davis.

"Matt, you never told me you were a girl" TK gasps at the sight of his older sister.

"It was supposed to stay a secret to only me, mum and dad. That's why I didn't want to take my clothes off when I was with you guys back during our first trip into the Digital World".

"Then how did Davis know about it?" Kari asks.

"Well, a few months ago I was wondering around the Digital World to find inspiration for another song when I accidentally bumped into Davis, who seemed down about something" Matt started before turning her head to her boyfriend.

"I told Matt that I was there because I heard about Kari and TK officially becoming a couple and, as embarrassing as it is, I wanted to find a place for me to cry over my lost" the brunet further explained.

"I comforted him by letting cry on my shoulder but I was surprised that when our eyes met again, something clicked in our minds and we just kissed".

"I was kind of a little shock afterwards because I thought I just kissed a guy but Matt told me about her family secret and we've been dating ever since" Davis finished with a smile on his face.

"Okay, but I have to know" Tai started. "Have you guys done 'it' yet?" he asks with a sly grin but he got hit upside the head by Sora.

"You're such a pervert Tai" the red head said.

"What? You saw how those two were all over each other, I just wanted to know" the brunet countered as he rubs the back of his head.

The couple blushed bright red from how Tai described their 'activity' and Davis answered "Actually, we haven't done 'it' yet".

"We didn't want to go that far until we're older" Matt added. "So can you guys leave? We want to get dressed" she asks the group.

"Sure thing, we'll see you at the Digi-Port, big 'sis'" TK said before the Digidestind and their digimons leave the lake.

"That went better than expected" Davis mused as the couple get out of the lake.

"I'm glad it did, now I don't have to keep lying to everyone" Matt said with a smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**To avoid any confusion that you might be having, this story takes place before Rika and Renamon joined the Tamers team.**

The Hunter and the Hunted:

In a city called West Shinjuku, there was a boy with caramel brown hair wearing a pair of yellow goggles on his head, a blue hooded sweatshirt over a white T-shirt and a pair of grey pants walking down the stone pathways while carrying a plastic bag full of bread.

The boy, Takato, was walking to his friend and digimon partner, Guilmon's house that was in the park to deliver his lunch. It was a weekend thus the reason the young tamer was visiting his friend at an early hour.

As the brunet was about to reach a staircase that led to a hidden part of the park, he suddenly heard some leaves rustle in the trees.

He turns around to see what it was but saw nothing but an empty pathway.

'Again with the weird noises, why do I feel like someone is following me?' Takato thought before climbing up the stairs to deliver the bread.

At the end of the steps, the tamer saw an abandon concrete utility shed with a destroyed gate. The brunet walks up to the shed and calls out "Guilmon! I brought lunch!".

Deep inside the shed, a pair of glowing golden eyes slowly rises up from the floor and a growl could be heard.

"Takatomon bring bread?" asks the creature inside the shed as he slowly comes out to reveal himself as a red dinosaur with black markings, a black triangle and three smaller triangles on his white abdomen.

"Yep, here you go boy" Takato said as he puts the bag down onto the floor for his partner.

Guilmon scarves down the bread two sometimes three at a time and the brunet shakes his head in mild amusement at the saurian's antics.

Suddenly, the tamer heard leaves rustle above him. He looks up at the tree tops but saw nothing again.

'This is starting to get really weird' Takato thought as his gaze returns back to his partner, who was staring at him weirdly.

"Takatomon what's wrong?" he asks with concern.

"I don't know, Guilmon. It's just that ever since this morning I've been hearing weird noises almost everywhere I go. Maybe I'm just being paranoid" the tamer said before turning to leave.

"Takatomon, you're not going to play with me?" Guilmon asks, sounding a little sad.

"I can't boy, my parents had left town for a few days and I have to take care of the bakery. The reason I could come now was because that it was lunch time" Takato said with an apologetic look on his face before finally leaving the hidden area.

As the lone brunet walks down the stone pathways back to the exit of the park, he continues to hear leaves rustling above him but it kept getting more frequent as time passes by.

'This is starting to get creepy, should I call for Guilmon to help me? That's a terrible idea! Everyone will see him and our secret would be exposed!' Takato argued mentally before he felt a leaf land onto his head.

He looks up into the trees and saw a pair of icy blue eyes that sent chills down his spine. Suddenly the creature that the eyes belong to jumps out of the tree it was hiding and into another tree. This had finally set Takato off and he quickly runs as fast as he could to his family bakery before his stalker caught him.

Within minutes and constantly nearly getting hit cars, the brunet boy had reached a bakery called Matsuki Bakery and quickly enters the front door before locking it.

'That was close' Takato mentally sighed in relief but it was short lived as something clicks in his mind. "Oh my god, the back door!" he exclaimed as he runs from the front of the bakery and into the kitchen only to find the back door was locked.

'Thank god it's lock' the brunet mentally sighed again and was about to go find the house phone to call his tamer friend, Henry, to come and help with his problem when he heard the floorboards from the house above the bakery creek.

The young tamer stood absolutely still, completely frozen by shock but after not hearing any sound for a while, he slowly made his way to the staircase.

"H-Hello is anybody there?" he stuttered once he reached the bottom of the staircase. There was no response and after fighting with his instincts that were telling to run as far away as possible, he climbs up the steps to investigate.

When Takato got to the top of the stairs he saw that there was nothing in the hallway but he could hear the sound of cloth being blown by the wind.

'Oh no the window!' the brunet exclaimed in his head before running down the hallway to his room and saw inside that the window was indeed open. He rushed into the bedroom without thinking ahead and quickly slams the window shut. "Safe at last" he sighed as he stands up and stares at the view of the city outside his window.

Suddenly the bedroom door slams shut behind him and he froze from fear.

"Hello Takato" a female voice whispered into the boy's ear.

"R-Renamon? W-What are you doing in my house?" Takato stuttered in fear with his back still facing the digital fox as he was paralyzed from fear.

"I came here to see you Takato, there's something about you that is calling for me to come closer to you".

"W-What are you- Ah!" the brunet gasps when he felt a tongue licked the back of his neck and quickly turn around to face the fox. "W-What did you do that for?".

"Oh Takato, you have such an innocent and childish mind" Renamon smirked as she pushes smaller boy against the window. "But I'm sure that will all change after I'm done with you" she whispered seductively into his ear while her paw slides down from his chest and was about to enter his pants but he stopped her halfway.

"R-Renamon, we shouldn't be doing this. I'm twelve years old for god's sake!" Takato exclaimed as he tries to back away from the fox but he could not since his back was already pressed tightly against the window.

Renamon smirks at the brunet's attempt to reason his way out and captures his lips in a rough kiss.

The kiss had Takato beyond being just stunned and he stood there staring at the digital fox with widen eyes. But he was snapped out of his stupor when he felt Renamon's tongue brush against his bottom lips.

The brunet presses his lips shut to keep the kiss from going any further but the yellow fox in front of him knew just how to make him open up.

Renamon force her paw out of the boy's grip and into his pants, grabbing his semi-hard member.

Takato gasps in shock, accidentally giving the digital fox access to his mouth which she took by sliding her tongue inside him.

Renamon swirls and licks her tongue around the inside of the brunet's mouth walls, tasting as much of him as possible while he tries to resist the urge to let out moans of pleasure.

Using whatever strength he had, Takato pushes the digital fox back before things got to out of hand.

"Renamon, this is wrong. We really shouldn't be doing this" the brunet said, getting hot and uncomfortable by the whole thing.

"Your mind is telling you to stop but…" Renamon started as she starts stroking the hardening rod with her paw. "Your body is begging for us to keep going" she finished before capturing the tamer's lips in a deep kiss.

Takato tries to think of a way out but his mind was becoming clouded by his rising lust and want to keep going.

Suddenly he heard his pants get unzipped before both it and his boxer were pulled down to his knees.

Renamon broke from the kiss and got down to her knees before slowly sucking the tip of the brunet's member.

"Whoa Renamon, I-I… Uh…" Takato moaned with pleasure as the digital fox sucks and licks his rod.

Renamon takes more of the brunet's throbbing member into her mouth before moving her head back and forth.

Takato could not hold it back anymore and released his load into the fox's mouth, to which she took as much as she could while the rest runs down the side of her mouth.

"Renamon, I'm sorry for that! I should've-" was all the brunet could say before getting pulled down to the floor.

"Now it's my turn to have some fun" Renamon said as she brought the tamer's head down to her wet groin. "Lick it".

Takato was hesitant at first but his lust filled mind urged him to do it. He bends his head down and starts licking the fox's womanhood.

Moans of pleasure escape Renamon's mouth as she grabs the back of the brunet's head and pushes him closer to her region.

Takato continues lick and suck his way into the fox's vagina, completely addicted to the taste of her juices and craving for more.

Renamon pressed the brunet against her womanhood as she tries to hold back her climax but a moment later, she gives in and came into his mouth.

Takato licks up as much of the digital fox's juices as he could before sitting up with his still throbbing member in front of her region. With his mind still craving for more, the brunet grabs both of the fox's legs and thrust himself into her without a second thought.

Renamon groaned from the pain of her walls being stretched so roughly and accidentally stopped the tamer as he stares at her with worry in his eyes.

"D-Don't worry Takato, I can handle it. Just don't stop" she said through jagged breaths.

Takato was hesitant at continuing but he eventually did but at a slower pace just to be safe. The more he thrusts himself into the digital fox's vagina; his pace was getting faster and faster before the brunet was about to reach his climax again.

The lovers shared a deep kiss with their juices and cum exchanging mouth as their tongues wrestle for dominance. After a few more deep thrusts, Takato came inside Renamon before pulling himself out of her and lies down on the floor beside her.

"That was the best thing that has ever happened to me" Takato said between exhausted pants.

"I knew you were going to like it" Renamon smirked as she cuddles against the brunet.

"My parents won't be back for a few days, so do you want to do that again tonight?".

"I'm up for another round" the digital fox whispered seductively as the lovers shared a passionate kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't been posting lately, I had some college activities keeping me busy.**

An Unusual Punishment:

In a city called West Shinjuku at Japan, the final bell of an elementary school had just rang and its students were now leaving with joy written in their faces for today was the last day of school before the summer holidays were to begin.

Among the happy crowd were five young preteens. One of them was a boy with unruly caramel brown hair and crimson eyes wearing a pair of yellow goggles on his head, a blue hooded sweatshirt over a white T-shirt and a pair of grey pants.

Next to him was a blue haired half-Chinese boy with onyx eyes wearing a sleeveless orange jacket over a black T-shirt and a pair of brown pants.

At the other side of the goggled brunet was a brunet girl with her hair tied back into a side ponytail and chocolate brown eyes wearing a green dress over a yellow shirt.

While in front of the trio were a brunet boy with brown eyes wearing a green visor on his head, a black T-shirt with a yellow cross at the front and a pair of cream pants and a green haired boy with green eyes and a pair of glasses wearing a light brown shirt over an orange T-shirt and a pair of black pants.

The duo was talking about videogames while the trio behind them was busy talking about what they were going to do for the holidays.

The small group was so caught up at their conversations until they did not notice a girl with red hair tied into a spiky ponytail and lavender eyes wearing a grey private school uniform and a matching skirt walking towards them.

"Hey guys!" the red head called out when she got near to them.

The group turned to her and greeted her in their own way before they all continued their walk back to their homes with the addition of an extra member.

"I'm so excited about the summer break! All of us spending some quality time together!" the goggled brunet, Takato, cheered with a wide smile on his face.

"That excited huh, Gogglehead? Good thing both my mother and grandmother are out of town for a few days, which means we can party at my house" the red head, Rika, said with a smirk on her face.

"For real?! This is going to be an awesome start of the summer party ever!" the visor wearing brunet, Kazu, cheered along with his green haired friend, Kenta, before both of them ran off to get ready for the party at the Ice Queen's mansion.

"Urhg, why do I have a feeling that I'm going to regret telling them about partying at my house?" Rika sighed in annoyance.

"Cheer up, Rika. Those two aren't as bad as you think" the blue haired boy, Henry, reassured with a smile. "Jeri and I will go call the other Tamers to come and buy stuff for the party. See you two there" he said before leaving the two remaining Tamers with the brunet girl, Jeri.

Rika and Takato continued down the street to their houses but after a while the silence that came with the walk was starting to get to the red head.

"Takato, I want to ask you something and I want you to give me a straight answer" Rika said in a non-chanting voice.

"Sure Rika, what's the question?" Takato asks with a smile.

"Renamon had been disappearing a lot lately and during some of those days, I see her near your house. What's she doing there?" the red head asks while glaring at the Tamer of Hazard to see if he was going to lie.

"N-Nothing. I-In fact I never s-seen her enter t-the bakery" the goggled boy stuttered, sweating heavily from the intensity of the Ice Queen gaze. 'Damn, I totally blow it. She's going to find out' he cursed mentally but what he hears next nearly blows him away.

"So she wasn't at your house huh? Maybe she just happened to pass by your house at those days and I'm just being paranoid" Rika said with a thoughtful look before turning down a different street from her friend. 'Gogglehead is lying, there's something those two are doing together and I'm going to find out what at the party' she said determinedly in her head.

Takato arrives at his family bakery, the Matsuki Bakery, and quickly runs into his room to get ready for the party, where he would run into a very special someone that is close to his heart. After a quick shower the brunet was now wearing crimson jacket over a black V-neck, his signature goggles on his head and a pair of jeans.

The goggled boy told his parents that he was going to a party at Rika's house with his Tamer friends and will stay there for the night before leaving the bakery with a basket of bread in his hands and a backpack stuffed with clothes to get his partner, Guilmon.

Moments later, the duo of Hazard arrive outside the Nonaka residents and Takato was the one to ring the doorbell. The door opens to reveal a tall yellow fox with piercing azure eyes wearing purple gloves.

"Hello Takato and Guilmon. Come in, the others had just arrive" the fox, Renamon, said politely as she moves to the side to let them in.

"Hey Guilmon, can you give this to Rika? I need to talk to Renamon for a second" Takato said before handing the basket to his partner. "Oh yeah, and don't eat any of the bread until Rika lets everyone else eat them" he added a split second later, much to the red saurian's dismay.

"What is it that you wish to talk about Takato?" Renamon asks once she was sure that they were out of earshot from everyone at the party.

"It's Rika. I think she's starting to get suspicious of us Renamon. Just today, she asks me about why she keeps seeing you near my house and as you already know, I'm a terrible liar so I messed up big time but the weird thing was; she actually buys my lame excuse for a lie".

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like Rika. I think you might be right about her being suspicious of us; we should keep our distance from each other as to disguise our relationship from the others".

Takato nodded his head before heading to living room to meet the other Tamers and their digimons. When he arrived, he saw Kazu losing horribly at a game of Digimon Card Battle against another brunet boy with brown eyes wearing a brown sweater and a pair of jeans while Kenta watched at the sidelines, Henry and Jeri were sitting by the coffee table aimlessly talking about random things as they watched a reddish brown haired girl wearing a pink traditional dress play with two fraternal brunet twins; a girl with brown eyes wearing a pink T-shirt and a magenta skirt and a boy with identical colored eyes wearing an orange turtleneck and a pair of jeans.

Also inside the room were the digimons with Guilmon busy eating some food with a cream colored dog-bunny with green stripes on his ears and a horn on his head and a purple imp with a yellow smiley on his chest wearing a red bandana around his neck. At the other end of the room, a rust colored robot and a purple android dragon with red wings and metal mask that covers half of his face were watching the one-sided with mild to no interest at all from behind their partners. The remaining digimon that were a pink pixie digimon with a red heart on his chest, a brown dog-bunny with pink stripes and three horns on her head and a white fairy with purple tipped ears were playing with the three youngest members of the Tamers.

"Late as usual Gogglehead?" mused a voice behind the goggled brunet. Takato turns around to see Rika with the basket of bread he brought in her hands.

"Yeah" the brunet said, laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Hey Rika, can I sleepover here tonight?" he asks a moment later.

'Gogglehead wants to sleepover? This is my best chance to figure out what those two are doing together' the red head mused in her head. "Sure thing, Takato. I have a guest room that you can stay in" she said before walking inside the living room.

The party went on with everyone playing party games, karaoke, eating the snacks they brought and randomly talking about whatever that came to mind. Soon the sun began to set and everyone except Rika and Renamon, who lived in that mansion and Takato, who was sleeping over for the night left to go to their own homes.

The trio spent most of the early hours of the night cleaning up the remains of the party. Afterwards, Takato and Rika went to two different bathrooms to get a shower while Renamon sat on one of the branches at the tree in the garden.

A moment later, the Tamer of Hazard was in the Nonaka guest room getting himself dressed in a light blue nightshirt and a pair of green shorts, when he suddenly heard someone walking outside his door. He slides the door open and looks around the hallway but saw nothing.

Thinking it was just his imagination, the brunet closes the door but as he turns around he almost got a heart attack from seeing Renamon standing behind him.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Takato exclaimed with his hand on his chest as he tries to calm down his rapid heartbeats.

"Quiet, Takato. Rika is sleeping in her room right now" Renamon whispered.

"She is?" the goggled boy blinked, having completely forgotten about his anger.

"Yes, and now we can finally have some 'fun' together" the digital fox whispered seductively into his ear before kissing him on the lips.

Unbeknownst to the lovers, Rika was actually still awake; she only pretended to go to sleep. Once the red head knew that her partner was no longer watching her, she got out of her futon and out of her room to investigate.

Rika, who had her hair down and was wearing grey nightgown shivered from the cold late night wind and hug herself to stay warm before walking down the hallway towards the guest room but what she hears coming from inside the bedroom was something she did not expect, moans of pleasure and the sound of people kissing.

'No way, are Gogglehead and Renamon kissing? No, there's no way those two are kissing, right?' Rika thought but she was still curious to know, thus she slides the bedroom door open.

Inside, she saw Takato, who was now only wearing a pair of crimson boxers pinning Renamon against the wall while their tongues were in each other's mouths.

"Oh my god" Rika gasps in shock before covering her mouth with her hand but it was too late, the kissing lovers to snap open their eyes to see who's voice they heard.

Afraid of getting caught, the red head quickly runs back to her bedroom. Without stopping to take a breath of air, she slides the door open before jumping into the room and slams the door shut.

Rika let out a sigh of relief thinking that she was safe but then tense up when she heard someone walking up from behind her.

"You shouldn't have been spying on us, Rika" said a female voice. Rika turns around and sees Renamon standing very closely behind her.

"R-Renamon" Rika stuttered as she slowly backs away from her partner but instead of being pressed against the door, she felt a person's chest on her back.

"Renamon's right, Rika. Spying on people when they're in the middle of something isn't a nice thing you know" mused a raspy male voice. Suddenly both of the red head's arms were crossed behind her.

"T-Takato?" Rika gasps while trying to get out of the brunet's grip. 'I can't get out! Was Gogglehead always this strong?' she thought after several failed attempts to escape.

"When people do bad things, they need to be punished" Renamon said seductively to her tamer's ear before closing the door for more privacy.

"P-Punish me? What are you planning to do to me?" the red head asks but when she notices the glint in her partner's eyes, she got her answer. "Y-You wouldn't dare to do that!" she exclaimed in panic.

"Well, Takato and I were planning on having some 'fun' with each other tonight…" the digital fox began as she grabs the front of her partner's nightgown. "But since you did disturbed us, it's only fitting for us to do 'it' on you" she finished before ripping the gown off the girl, revealing her naked body with the exception of a pair of blue panties.

Rika tries to get out of Takato's grip again before Renamon pressed her lips against the red head's. The Ice Queen became shocked from the kiss as she just stares at the fox in front of her with widen eyes but she was brought back when she felt a tongue brush against her lips.

The red head squirms in panic, not wanting to go any further but Takato helped his digital girlfriend out by put his right hand into the girl's panties and forcefully thrusting his entire middle finger into her anus.

Rika let out a sharp gasps as a stinging sensation runs through her body.

Renamon gratefully took the opening and slid her tongue inside the red head's mouth while Takato started thrusting his finger in and out of the girl.

Moans of pleasure escape Rika's mouth against her own will, which motivates her captures to keep going.

Renamon started to message the red head's breasts just as Takato adds another finger into the fingering, causing the Ice Queen to subconsciously bend forward and deepening her kiss with the digital fox.

Rika's senses were going into overdrive from everything that was being done to her and she barely could keep her self-control. Her knees buckled when the third finger went into her and she came after the first thrust.

Breaking from the kiss, the red head stuttered through panted breaths "Y-You got your 'f-fun', now p-please let m-me go".

"Not just yet, Rika. We're only getting started" Renamon said in her seductive voice as she pulls down Rika's wet panties and lifts her up by her thighs.

"N-No, don't!" the Ice Queen exclaimed but it fell to deaf ears as she felt Takato's harden member forcefully went into her anus. "I-It hurts! T-Take it out!" she pleaded while hugging her partner tightly for comfort.

"Shh, relax Rika. It'll get better after a while" the digital fox whispered into her partner's ear before kissing the side of her neck.

Takato started to thrust his member in and out of Rika slowly to get her body used to it but with every push his pace increased.

The red head tried to fight the lustful need that was growing inside her but her body started to move against her will and found her tongue in Renamon's mouth.

"Rika, I'm going to cum!" Takato moaned after a while of thrusting into the Ice Queen.

"Cum inside me Takato! Let it all out inside me!" Rika moaned lustfully before she felt hot cum filled her insides.

Takato pulls his member out of the red head, exhausted but Renamon still had plenty of energy to continue.

The digital fox laid down her partner onto her futon before lifting her right leg over the girl's left leg and started rubbing her vagina against the other.

Rika, who was still exhausted from getting rammed by Takato, just lie on her futon and moans from the scissoring.

Renamon grinds their vaginas against each other harder and harder until they both came at the same time.

Exhausted, the digital fox crawls to lie down at her partner's side while Takato lied down on the other.

"Now your punishment is over" Renamon whispered into her partner's ear, before the lovers cuddle together.


End file.
